In Dilemma
by shichigatsudesu
Summary: [COMPLETE!] Kisah cinta 3 orang jenius di kelas 3-E. Masing-masing memiliki suatu dilema. Mengungkapkan atau merelakan? Bagaimana dengan Rio selaku 'target' love triangel? [longfict/semiAU!]
1. Prologue!

A/N : saya mau coba buat longfict disini, tapi mungkin gak akan makan banyak chapter karena konfliknya ringan. Dan saya mau coba genre romance dipadu hurt/comfort yang entah bakalan dapat feel hurt-nya atau gak, ini tantangan saya. Saya juga mau coba nyebarin virus NTR biar greget :v

.

.

.

Assassination Classroom/Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Matsui Yuusei

In Dilemma © shichigatsudesu

Chapter 1 : Prologue

.

.

.

Pagi hari di musim semi terasa hangat. Nakamura Rio, seorang gadis berambut pirang yang panjangnya sepunggung, berjalan dengan santai menuju kelas 3-E yang terisolasi dari gedung Kunugigaoka, kelas bobrok yang ia gunakan sebagai tempatnya menuntut ilmu, dan lokasinya yang berada di atas gunung menandakan bahwa kelas 3-E merupakan target diskriminasi di sekolah.

Akan tetapi, Rio tidak merasa sedih.

Awalnya sih begitu. Siapa yang tidak sedih ketika mendapati diri yag ternyata masuk ke kelas yang paling dibenci seantero sekolah? Kemudian setelah menuntut ilmu selama kurang lebih sebulan, ia harus kehilangan wali kelasnya, Yukimura Aguri, guru yang memiliki selera _fashion_ yang paling aneh. Siapa yang tidak sedih?

Tetapi sekarang kelas END itu tidak memiliki aura negatif lagi. Kini kelas itu terasa lebih berwarna, berkat siswanya yang baik dan menyenangkan, serta wali kelas barunya yang serupa gurita dan memiliki seringai yang tak pernah pudar.

 **Siswa yang baik dan menyenangkan? Contohnya...**

"Selamat pagi, Nakamura"

Rio menoleh ke belakang. Terlihat seseorang sedang berlari kecil kearahnya, berusaha menyamai langkahnya dengan langkah kaki si pirang. Gadis itu tersenyum.

"Ah, Isogai-kun? Selamat pagi" balas Rio kepada Isogai yang kini berada di sampingnya.

"Kau selalu datang jam segini?" tanya Isogai memulai percakapan.

Rio hanya mengangguk. "Kau juga?" kemudian gadis itu tertawa kecil. "Seperti itulah kau, ketua kelas E, hehehe"

Isogai ikut tertawa. "Ahh, aku hanya tidak ingin mengulur waktu berangkat sekolah, makanya aku selalu datang pagi"

Rio ber-oh-ria. Ia tidak tahu harus melanjutkan percakapan atau diam saja. Pasalnya memang Rio tidak terlalu akrab dengan Isogai, sehingga ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara memecahkan atmosfer canggung seperti ini.

"Isogai-kun, apa kau punya cara untuk—"

"Nakamura, awas!"

Isogai menarik lengan kiri Rio karena gadis itu hampir saja terjatuh. Sontak Rio terkejut ketika mendapati kakinya yang hampir saja terperosok ke dalam lubang.

"Ahh, Isogai-kun. Terima kasih"

Dalam sekejap waktu terasa berhenti berjalan. Baik Rio maupun Isogai sama-sama terdiam, saling menatap dan merasa gugup. Atmosfer di antara mereka semakin canggung, apalagi posisi mereka saat ini : saling berhadapan, dan Isogai memegang kedua lengan Rio dengan erat karena gadis itu hampir saja terjatuh.

Rio menelan ludah, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya. "I-Isogai-kun. Ayo kita ke kelas"

Sedangkan Isogai mengangguk kaku. "Ya" perlahan Isogai melepaskan pegangannya.

Rio dan Isogai kembali melangkah, akan tetapi langkah Isogai melambat dari sebelumnya. Di belakang gadis itu, ia berusaha menetralisir jantungnya yang tiba-tiba berdetak dengan cepat, berusaha menurunkan hormon adrenalin yang tiba-tiba meningkat, dan menghilangkan semburat merah di wajahnya.

Isogai menundukkan kepala, kemudian tersenyum.

Sedangkan Rio, ia hanya bergumam dalam hatinya.

 **Siswa yang baik dan menyenangkan? Contohnya...** Isogai Yuuma.

.

.

.

Tepat lima menit sebelum bel istirahat berbunyi, Rio memutuskan untuk keluar kelas dengan membawa sebuah ember berisi air. Si gadis pirang berniat untuk menyiram bunga karena ia merasa bosan di kelas, tidak ada kegiatan. Akhirnya ia berinisiatif untuk memandikan bunga-bunga tulip yang baru mekar. Kebetulan juga hari ini ia piket.

HOOOAAAAAAMMMMMM

Rio mendengar suara orang sedang menguap samar-samar, sehingga Rio tidak bisa menebak siapa pelaku tersebut. Tak lama seseorang muncul, dengan mulut yang ditutup tangan kanan. Rio melirik kemudian melihat surai merah hendak berjalan kearah hutan.

"Karma-kun" panggil Rio.

Karma menoleh, dengan ekspresi kantuknya. Rio berlari kecil menghampiri si surai merah.

"Kau mau pergi kemana?" tanya Rio.

"Hutan" jawabnya singkat.

"Loh, tapi sebentar lagi bel masuk" peringat si pirang. "Jangan-jangan, kau mau bolos?"

"Tepat"

"Kau tidak boleh seperti itu, Karma-kun" Rio menegur halus Karma.

"Nakamura-san, kalau bukan karena tuntutan belajar, aku tidak akan mau datang ke sekolah" ucap Karma.

"Karma-kun..." lirih Rio. "Apa kau masih membenci guru karena kejadian waktu dulu?"

Karma diam sejenak. Ia menghembuskan napasnya pelan. Kemudian ia menjawab "Begitulah". Jeda sejenak, kemudian ia melangkah meninggalkan Rio yang masih membatu. "Sebaiknya aku tetap diskors saja"

"Tunggu!"

Rio refleks menggerakkan tangannya untuk menggenggam tangan Karma— berusaha menahan si surai merah untuk tidak membolos.

Akan tetapi, Rio merasakan atmosfer tiba-tiba canggung, sama seperti tadi pagi ketika Isogai menolongnya. Si gadis pirang menelan ludah. Buru-buru ia melepaskan genggamannya, setelah merasakan pipinya yang menghangat dan merona.

Rio mengalihkan pandangannya. "S-Setelah ini pelajaran B. Inggris. Bitch-sensei akan marah kalau tau kau bolos"

Karma diam, dengan wajah yang sama meronanya dengan Rio. Ia memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celana. Dikeluarkannya sekotak susu stroberi favoritnya, lalu menyedot habis isinya.

"Sebaiknya kau masuk kelas, Karma-kun" saran Rio.

"Aku tahu. Aku akan kembali nanti"

Karma melangkah pergi meninggalkan Rio menuju hutan, masih dengan wajah meronanya. Sedangkan Rio hanya bisa menatap punggung si surai merah yang mulai menjauh. Setelah bel berbunyi, ia segera pergi memasuki kelas.

Mempunyai otak pintar dan berperilaku buruk. Kalau dibandingkan dengan Isogai Yuuma, Akabane Karma sangatlah berbeda. Rio mencoba menilai dua orang yang telah membuat dirinya merasa aneh hari ini.

.

.

.

Saat ini Isogai sedang merapikan buku yang akan dikumpulkan ke meja Bitch-sensei. Ia menumpuk buku-buku itu kemudian membawanya.

"Biar aku bantu, Isogai"

Seseorang berambut kecokelatan mendekati Isogai kemudian mengambil setengah buku yang tertumpuk. Isogai hanya tersenyum sambil menatap sahabatnya itu.

"Terima kasih, Maehara"

Maehara hanya mengacungkan jempolnya, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya bersama si _ikemen_.

BRUUKK!

Isogai menabrak seseorang ketika ia hendak keluar kelas. Keduanya sama-sama merintih, kemudian menatap satu sama lain.

"Karma" Isogai menyebut nama si surai merah.

"Maafkan aku, Isogai-kun. Aku tidak sengaja" ucap Karma. Kemudian menyedot susu stroberi yang dipegangnya.

"Tidak. Aku juga minta maaf" Isogai sedikit menunduk ketika mengucapkan itu.

Karma menggeleng pelan, kemudian menatap Isogai lembut, seolah berkata sudahlah-tidak-usah-dipermasalahkan.

Maehara yang sedari tadi diam segera angkat bicara. "Ngomong-ngomong Karma, dari mana saja kau? Bitch-sensei mengomel terus sejak tadi"

"Aku ketiduran" jawab Karma sembari menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Lain kali jangan ke hutan saat jam istirahat mau habis" Isogai menasihati. Karma hanya diam seraya bergumam kau-tahu-dari-mana?

"Bitch-sensei memberi tugas membuat kalimat _expression of apologize_ , sebaiknya kau kerjakan sekarang sebelum guru mesum itu menciummu" ucap Maehara. Karma langsung merinding.

"Tenang saja, kami akan menunggumu" sambung Isogai.

"Tidak perlu" Karma meremas kotak susu yang isinya sudah habis. "Tidak usah repot-repot, kumpulkan saja buku-buku itu. Aku akan mengumpulkannya sendiri"

"Baiklah, kami duluan"

Isogai melangkahkan kakinya, diikuti Maehara yang sedari tadi diam. Baru dua langkah mereka bergerak, sebuah suara menghentikan langkah Isogai. Karma yang hendak membuang sampah keluar pun melakukan hal yang sama seperti si ketua kelas.

"Waahh... bekalmu kelihatan enak, Nagisa-kun!"

Nagisa mendengus pelan. Perasaan bekalnya biasa saja.

"Aku ingin makan bekal dengan Nagisa-kun, agar aku bisa mencicipi bekalnya" gadis itu mengambil bekal yang sudah ia siapkan di atas meja. "Aku gabung ya, kalian?"

"Dengan senang hati" ucap Kayano sambil tersenyum.

"Nakamura-san" gumam Nagisa dengan ekspresi wajah pasrah— mungkin maksudnya sedikir kesal.

Pandangan Isogai dan Karma beralih pada seorang gadis yang sedang berbicara dengan Nagisa barusan. Tubuh tinggi langsing, rambut pirang sepunggung, dan mengenakan almamater sewarna dengan rambutnya. Mereka berdua menatap Rio intens, seperti tak berkedip. Akibatnya, hormon adrenalin mereka meningkat drastis. Terlihat dari napas mereka berdua yang seakan sesak, jantung mereka sama-sama berdetak kencang, dan rona merah tipis di wajah Isogai dan Karma terlihat.

Maehara menatap kedua sahabatnya dengan bingung. Si _cassanova_ memandang Isogai, kemudian beralih pada Karma. Mereka berdua memiliki arah pandang yang sama. Maehara memalingkan wajahnya ke arah kanan, menatap gadis rambut pirang yang sedang memakan bekal, yang merupakan titik pusat pandangan mereka berdua— Nakamura Rio.

Maehara mendengus pelan. Jadi itu yang mereka lihat sampai wajahnya memerah begitu? Pemuda rambut belah tengah itu menggelengkan kepalanya, tak habis pikir dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Jangan-jangan, mereka jatuh cinta—

—pada orang yang sama?

.

.

.

To Be Continu

.

.

.

A/N : untuk chapter 1 ini saya sengaja buat alurnya yang agak menyimpang, gak nyambung dan gak sinkron sama judulnya. Tapi mulai dari chapter 2 sampai seterusnya, cerita 'In Dilemma' ini bakal ngalir dan udah mulai-mulai nyambung sama judul. Ini cuma prolog aja, yang ngejelasin kenapa dua mas ganteng ini suka sama neng Rio(?). Semoga kalian suka sama ceritanya, dan semoga typo tidak bertebaran disini XD.

Next chapter 2 : Start!


	2. Start!

Waktu berjalan terus tanpa henti. Tak terasa sekolah sudah memulai tahun ajaran baru selama tiga bulan. SMP Kunugigaoka, kelas 3-E, sudah melewati banyak hal menyenangkan sekaligus menegangkan bersama dengan makhluk super dengan kecepatan Mach 20, yang mereka sebut Koro-sensei.

Belajar, latihan membunuh, bermain, berjuang bangkit dari diskriminasi, dan masih banyak lagi.

Saat ini, satu hal yang akan dilakukan kelas END ini adalah...

Berusaha menjadi top 50 di ujian mid semester.

.

.

.

Assassination Classroom/Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Matsui Yuusei

In Dilemma © shichigatsudesu

Chapter 2 : Start!

.

.

.

Ujian mid semester SMP Kunugigaoka akan dilaksanakan seminggu yang akan datang. Meskipun kelas E menerapkan sesi belajar cepat, akan tetapi Isogai merasa ilmu yang didapatkannya masih kurang. Ia tahu bagaimana tingkat kesulitan ujian di sekolah elit yang memiliki level tinggi dibandingkan sekolah lain itu.

Bukannya _ikemen_ itu menyia-nyiakan usaha Koro-sensei. Isogai hanya ingin menambah ilmu.

"Isogai-kun!"

Isogai yang merasa namanya dipanggil segera menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Ia memicingkan mata, mempertajam penglihatannya agar dapat melihat sosok orang yang memanggilnya.

Maklumlah, gedung kelas 3-E tidak memiliki sumber listrik, sehingga saat menjelang sore gedung bobrok itu mulai gelap.

Beberapa saat kemudian Isogai dapat melihat sosok siswi kelas 3-E yang memanggilnya. "Ahh, Nakamura. Ada apa?"

Gadis bermarga Nakamura itu berhenti di hadapan Isogai. Rio tersenyum sebelum menjawab pertanyaan si _ikemen_.

Bahaya! Isogai tidak bisa mengontrol diri sendiri. Detakan jantungnya semakin kencang saja, sejak saat itu—

—sejak ia menolong Rio dari lubang yang hampir diinjaknya, kemudian memegang lengannya dan menatapnya.

Mengingat itu, Isogai semakin kacau jika berhadapan dengan sosok Nakamura Rio.

"Kau sendirian saja, Isogai-kun? Maehara-kun mana?" tanyanya.

"Ahh, itu..." Isogai bingung hendak menjawab apa, mengingat Maehara sedang bersama pacar barunya saat ini, sehingga Isogai tidak pulang bersama si _cassanova_. "Maehara ada kencan"

"HAAHH?" Rio terbelalak kaget. "Bukannya dia sudah putus? Sekarang sudah punya pacar baru lagi? Yang benar saja?!"

Isogai memperhatikan Rio yang memberikan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi. Ekspresi terkejut gadis itu sangat lucu, menurutnya. Isogai jadi ingin tertawa.

"Begitulah orang populer macam Maehara" Isogai tertawa seraya melangkah meninggalkan gedung tua yang menjadi tempat belajarnya. Rio mengekornya di belakang.

"Tapi kau juga populer, Isogai-kun"

"Hah?" Isogai merasa bingung.

"Kau populer dikalangan anak perempuan juga kan? Tapi kau kalah dalam hal menggombal sehingga Maehara-kun jauh lebih populer" jelas Rio panjang lebar.

"Menggombal, ya?" ulang si rambut hitam mencuat.

"Hmm. Kau tidak suka tebar pesona, umbar janji atau mengatakan kata-kata manis dengan mudah" tutur Rio pada Isogai, sembari menggunakan jarinya untuk berhitung dan menganggukkan kepalanya sesekali.

Isogai hanya menelan ludah.

"Selain itu, kau memiliki banyak sisi positif dibandingkan Maehara-kun" Rio berucap dengan polos. Isogai semakin merona. "Seharusnya kau jauh lebih populer"

"Ano..." Isogai memecah suasana mendebarkannya. Rio menolehkan kepalanya. "Kau sedang tidak memujiku, kan?"

Rio tertawa. "Tentu saja aku memu—"

Rio menggantungkan kalimatnya, setelah melihat Isogai dengan wajah merahnya. Selang beberapa detik ia terdiam. Tak lama si rambut pirang menyadarkan sesuatu.

"Ahh, maaf, Isogai-kun. Aku- tidak bermaksud"

Rio menundukkan kepalanya, merasa ia telah memujinya berlebihan. Menurutnya, pujian seperti itu terkesan mengejek.

"Tidak apa-apa, Nakamura. Aku hanya malu"

Keduanya pun terdiam. Atmosfer canggung menyelimuti mereka. Rasanya Isogai ingin melemparkan sebuah topik, hanya saja ia tidak tahu topik apa yang dapat membuat gadis di sebelahnya tertarik.

Begitu juga dengan Rio. Ia ingin memecahkan kesunyian di antara mereka berdua. Gadis pirang itu merasa tidak nyaman apabila ia dan lawan bicara sama-sama diam. Mengingat Nakamura Rio itu orang yang ceria dan mudah bergaul, maka situasi seperti ini terasa aneh baginya.

Kesunyian tersebut kini mengantarkan mereka ke gedung utama. Rio hendak berbelok menuju jalan utama, tetapi ketika ia menolehkan kepalanya, Isogai masuk ke dalam gedung utama. Gadis berambut pirang itu segera menyusul langkah si _ikemen_.

"Isogai-kun, kau mau kemana?" tanya Rio.

"Aku mau ke perpustakaan" jawab Isogai. Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu. "Ahh, aku belum memberitahumu, ya?"

Rio hanya menatap bingung Isogai.

"Karena kau masih disini, bagaimana kalau kau ikut aku ke perpustakaan?" ajak Isogai akhirnya. Rio menghela napas. Jadi ini yang ia maksud.

"Boleh, kalau kau tidak keberatan"

.

.

.

Udara dingin menyambut Isogai dan Rio ketika mereka berdua membuka pintu kaca perpustakaan yang besar. Mereka berdua mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru perpustakaan, dan akhirnya menemukan satu meja kosong.

"Lihat, lihat, bukankah mereka dari kelas E?"

"Sedang apa mereka disini?"

"Aku harap mereka berdua tidak macam-macam, misalnya mencuri buku-buku perpustakaan"

"Apa mereka itu sepasang kekasih?"

"Huuuaaaaahhh, pasangan bodoh"

Terdengar jelas oleh kedua telinga Isogai dan Rio bahwa orang-orang yang berdesis itu adalah penghuni gedung utama Kunugigaoka. Mereka berdua sama-sama panas, padahal ruang perpustakaan tersebut memiliki AC sebanyak tiga buah dengan kondisi yang sedang menyala.

 _Sial! Mengapa bangku yang kami dapatkan harus sejauh ini?_ Rutuk Isogai dalam hati.

Isogai mengepalkan tangannya, kemudian bahunya bergetar saking kesalnya. Ia berusaha meredakan amarahnya, dan menghilangkan nafsu membunuhnya yang tiba-tiba saja membara di luar kendalinya.

Sebuah tepukan pelan mendarat di bahu Isogai. "Sudahlah, kita langsung belajar saja, yuk?"

Isogai menoleh ke arah Rio, menatap gadis itu yang tersenyum ke arahnya. Bahunya dan tangan gadis itu masih bersentuhan, membawa sensasi tersendiri bagi seorang Isogai Yuuma. Sang _ikemen_ membalas senyumannya.

"Baiklah"

Isogai dan Rio memulai kegiatan belajar mereka. Suasana disana begitu hening, hanya terdapat suara halus yang dihasilkan buku-buku, suara ketukan di meja, serta desisan dari anak-anak gedung utama yang sama sekali tak digubris oleh mereka berdua. Isogai dan Rio tetap fokus terhadap buku, sebagaimana tujuan mereka pergi ke perpustakaan sejak awal— belajar.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Isogai masih anteng membaca buku IPS, sedangkan Rio sudah menguap sebanyak tiga kali. Sang _ikemen_ merasakan sinyal kantuk dari si surai pirang, sehingga pemuda tersebut langsung menghentikan aktivitas membacanya.

"Kau lelah, Nakamura?"

Rio menggeleng, lalu menguap lagi. "Udara dingin dari AC itu membuatku mengantuk. Sudah lama aku tidak belajar di tempat yang nyaman seperti ini"

Isogai hanya ber-oh-ria. Selang sedetik, ia menemukan sebuah topik pembicaraan baru, berbarengan dengan buku IPS-nya yang ia tutup. "Ngomong-ngomong soal belajar, bagaimana bisa kau masuk ke kelas E?" tanya Isogai dengan intonasi yang halus sekali, berharap lawan bicaranya tidak merasa tersinggung.

Rio menundukkan kepalanya. Bungkam. Isogai merasakan hawa tidak enak yang ditimbulkan si surai pirang.

"Maafkan aku, aku hanya penasaran. Kalau kau keberatan tidak usah diceritakan"

Rio menggeleng pelan. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya... merutuki kebodohanku saja"

Isogai menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ia tidak dapat mengerti kalimat Rio barusan. Ketika hendak bertanya, gadis itu terlihat membuka mulut. Mungkin ia akan memulai bercerita, pikir Isogai. Si _ikemen_ pun menggulung pertanyaannya.

"Dulu, aku itu orangnya jenius— kata orang. Aku merasa terganggu apabila aku dipanggil begitu. Maka dari itu, aku mulai berpikir 'aku ingin jadi orang bodoh', 'aku ingin kehidupan yang biasa saja seperti orang lain'. Dan jadilah sekarang, aku yang masuk ke kelas E"

Isogai terdiam mendengarkan cerita dari Nakamura Rio. Ia tidak memberikan saran apapun, juga tidak mengatai Rio bodoh. Seolah terhipnotis dengan cerita pahit si pirang, Isogai bungkam.

"Hei" Rio menjentikkan jari tepat dihadapan wajah Isogai, membuat sang _ikemen_ sadar bahwa ia sedang melamun.

Isogai mengerjap beberapa kali. "Ya?"

"Jangan menalumn begitu, jelek tahu!"

"Hah?" Isogai menganga.

"Ayo kita pulang, sudah sore" ajak Rio pada Isogai. Ia membalas dengan anggukkan kepala, rapmbutnya yang mencuat ikutan mengangguk. Setelah mengembalikan buku, mereka berdua pun segera pergi meninggalkan gedung utama.

"Isogai-kun, apa besok kau akan pergi ke perpustakaan lagi?" tanya Rio.

"Ya, aku akan belajar di perpustakaan sampai minggu depan"

"Boleh aku ikut lagi?"

Isogai mengerjapkan matanya untuk kedua kali. Mengangguk ragu. "B-Boleh"

Sedetik kemudian Rio mengembangkan senyumnya bak bunga yang sedang mekar. Ia melompat-lompat kegirangan, seperti anak kecil saja. Meskipun begitu, Isogai senang memandangnya. Gadis rambut pirang ini menggemaskan, pikirnya.

.

.

.

Meskipun langit telah berubah kemerahan, akan tetapi jalan raya tak kunjung surut dari keramaian. Rio berjalan menyusuri trotoar yang padat akan manusia. Sembari melirikkan matanya kesana kemari, siapa tahu akan ada yang menarik.

Ternyata benar, ada yang menarik perhatiannya.

Seseorang yang sebaya dengannya hendak membukakan pintu supermarket di hadapannya. Ia mengenakan _style casual_ , dengan celana _jeans_ selutut dan kaos biru yang menjadi pakaian sehari-harinya di rumah. Pemuda itu berhenti sejenak, kemudian menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Rio, seolah angin membisikkan padanya bahwa gadis pirang itu ada didekatnya.

Rio terkejut karen pasalnya ia tidak memberikan sinyal apapun. Meskipun begitu, ia berusaha untuk tetap ramah pada si surai merah— Akabane Karma.

"Nakamura-san? Kau belum pulang ternyata" ucap Karma seraya menjelalatkan matanya, memperhatikan baju seragam yang masih digunakan si rambut pirang.

Rio berlari kecil menuju Karma. "Kau sedang apa?"

"Aku mau belanja" Karma mendorong pintu kaca supermarket. "Mau menemaniku?"

Rio terkejut mendengar ajakan Karma, sehingga ia diam saja. Namun langkahnya mengikuti Karma masuk ke dalam supermarket, entah apa yang telah menggerakkan kaki mulusnya itu.

Karma mengambil sebuah _trolly_ di dekat pintu masuk, kemudian mendorong benda itu sambil memperhatikan rak-rak yang berjajar di samping kanan kirinya. Satu demi satu ia mengambil benda yang dibutuhkannya, mulai dari ramen instan, telur, kecap, sampai beberapa kotak jus stroberi kesukaannya.

"Nakamura-san, mengapa kau baru pulang?" tanya Karma membuka topik pembicaraan.

"Barusan aku mampir dulu ke perpustakaan"

"Perpustakaan?" ulang si surai merah.

Rio mengangguk. "Aku ingin menambah ilmuku, agar aku bisa masuk top 50 di ujian nanti"

"Hmm, benar juga" Karma mengangguk-angguk setuju. Matanya kembali jelalatan, mencari benda lain yang ia cari. "Kau pergi dengan siapa? Sendirian?"

"Tidak. Aku pergi dengan Isogai-kun"

DEG!

Karma yang hendak mengambil saus _mayonaise_ tiba-tiba saja tangannya berhenti bergerak setelah nama si ketua kelas disebut. Ia diam, merasa waktu telah berhenti untuk sementara. Tak lama tangannya bergerak lagi meraih satu botol _mayonaise_. Ditatapnya saus berwarna putih itu dengan pandangan yang sendu— kecewa.

"Hanya Isogai-kun, atau masih ada lagi?"

"Tidak, hanya kita berdua"

Karma semakin kecewa. Botol _mayonaise_ yang diambil masih dipegangnya. Bukannya dimasukkan ke dalam _trolly_ , tetapi si surai merah malah menggenggamnya agak keras. Bersyukur _mayonaise_ -nya tidak menyembur keluar.

"Oh, begitu" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut murid absen satu di kelas E sembari memasukkan _mayonaise_ ke dalam _trolly_.

"Kau mau ikut, Karma-kun?"

Karma menenggakkan kepalanya, menengok ke arah Rio. Apa gadis itu benar-benar mengajaknya? "Hah? Aku? Untuk apa?"

"Belajar lah! Kau pikir kita ke perpustakaan untuk apa?" Rio menepuk jidatnya yang terekspos itu. Ia tidak menyangka kalau seorang Akabane Karma ternyata bisa jadi bodoh juga.

Si surai merah merutuki dirinya sendiri, sadar bahwa ia sedang melamun. "Hmm, boleh juga" jawab Karma dengan santai, namun suaranya terdengar lebih lemah dari sebelumnya.

Meskipun begitu, Rio tidak sadar. Gadis pirang itu tidak merasakan perasaan cemburu Karma yang muncul ketika ia menyebutkan nama Isogai. Ia malah merapalkan kalimat-kalimat syukur karena Karma mau bergabung dengannya dan Isogai.

"Kalau begitu, mulai besok jangan pulang cepat ya? Kita akan terus belajar di perpustakaan sampai mid semester tiba" ucap Rio dengan semangat.

Karma hanya mengiyakan, padahal hatinya berat sekali untuk menerima ajakan Rio. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana dirinya menjadi lilin ditengah-tengah si pirang dan si _ikemen_ yang sedang asyik bercakap-cakap membicarakan pelajaran. Atau mungkin mereka membicarakan sesuatu yang pribadi?

Hmm, membayangkannya saja membuat Karma merasa panas. Api cemburunya membara semakin besar, ia harus cepat-cepat meredakannya.

"Loh, Karma-kun. Mengapa kau mengambil wasabi dan _mustard_? Kau ingin membuat makanan apa?" Rio merasa kebingungan ketika melihat Karma mengambil wasabi dan _mustard_ dalam jumlah yang tidak sedikit.

"Ahh, ini?" Ia mengacungkan wasabi dan _mustard_. "Ini untuk perjalanan pulang. Daerah rumahku banyak sekali preman yang muncul menjelang malam. Jika aku dalam bahaya, aku akan menggunakan ini"

 _Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan itu?_ Rio bergidik ngeri.

"Baiklah, aku sudah selesai. Kau mau lihat-lihat dulu, Nakamura-san?" tawar Karma. Rio yang semula _sweatdrop_ kini ekspresinya kembali seperti biasa.

"Tidak usah. Kita pulang saja"

Mendengar itu, Karma segera mendorong _trolly_ -nya menuju mesin kasir yang letaknya tak jauh dari pintu masuk. Rio hanya membuntuti si surai merah, sambil memperhatikan isi _trolly_ Karma. Kebutuhan yang Karma beli hanya bumbu-bumbu tambahan saja, tidak ada bahan pokok yang ia beli dalam jumlah banyak.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kalau pulang sendiri?" tanya Karma sekali lagi, tetapi Rio tetap menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Karma-kun. Janga posesif begitu lah!" jawabnya kemudian tertawa.

"Bukan begitu. Aku hanya cemas saja" ucap si surai merah malu-malu. Sekali lagi Rio tertawa.

"Yasudah, aku akan menyebrang. Hati-hati ya?" Rio berpamitan seraya menunjuk jalan pulang di hadapannya.

Karma mengangguk pelan. "Kau juga"

Rio mengacungkan jempolnya mantap. Gadis pemilik marga Nakamura itu melangkah pergi meninggalkan Karma yang masih berada di sisi perempatan jalan, emmperhatikan dirinya yang perlahan menjauhi si surai merah. Pemuda iatu masih tersenyum menatap gadis perawakan tinggi langsing yang jago B. Inggris di kelasnya.

Setelah Rio menghilang dari pandangan mata, Karma menatap plastik besar dengan logo supermarket di tangannya— lebih tepatnya menatap isinya, wasabi dan _mustard_.

 _Entah kenapa aku ingin membunuh Isogai-kun dengan ini. Coba ahh..._

Karma melangkah menyebrang jalan disampingnya, sambil berusaha menghilangkan seringai jahil yang tiba-tiba mengembang di wajahnya tatkala melihat wasabi dan _mustard_ yang ia beli. Butuh waktu sekitar lima belas menit dari sana untuk sampai ke rumah berplat nama 'Akabane' itu.

.

.

.

To Be Continu

.

.

.

A/N : chapter 2 ini sedikit lebih panjang dibanding chapter 1, dan chapter selanjutnya sampai end panjangnya bakal kaya gini atau lebih. Gimana menurut kalian, ceritanya udah mulai nyambung sama judul kan? Bagus kan? Kerasa kan? *apanya. Silahkan kasih komentar kalian di kotak review, sekalian kasih tau saya kalau ada typo. Kalau ada masukkan dari kalian mungkin bakal saya terapkan(?) di chapter berikutnya.

Next chapter 3 : Conflict


	3. Conflict!

Karma merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur tepat setelah makan malam. Kedua tangannya ia letakkan di belakang kepala, digunakan sebagai bantal keduanya. Iris tembaganya menatap langit-langit berwarna putih bersih itu. Karma berniat ingin memejamkan matanya, akan tetapi ia belum merasa kantuk sama sekali.

Rasa kantuk yang tak kunjung datang itu, disebabkan oleh pikirannya yang terganggu oleh sosok Nakamura Rio.

Seketika raut wajahnya menampilkan ekspresi khawatir. Tersirat secuil kegelisahan dengan hubungan atara gadis pirang itu dengan Isogai. Karma khawatir karena tiba-tiba ia teringat percakapan Rio soal belajar di perpustakaan. Apa yang akan terjadi apabila ia menerima tawaran belajar dari Rio? Apa yang akan ia lakukan jika bertemu dan belajar bersama Isogai?

Dan yang paling ia takuti adalah... bagaimana jika ia merasa cemburu melihat kedekatan Rio dan Isogai saat belajar bersama?

Karma segera menutup paksa kedua matanya, berharap ia bisa cepat-cepat terlelap.

.

.

.

Assassination Classroom/Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Matsui Yuusei

In Dilemma © shichigatsudesu

Chapter 3 : Conflict!

.

.

.

Waktu terasa begitu cepat berlalu, padahal belum tentu semua manusia ingin hari cepat berakhir. Ada beberapa orang yang ingin waktu berjalan dengan lambat karena suatu alasan.

Misalnya Karma, yang kini tak ingin hari cepat berlalu dengan kegalauannya yang luar biasa. Sejak malam itu, ia sama sekali tidak bisa tidur karena harus berperang untuk menentukan suatu keputusan. Dan sampai saat ini pun, ia masih belum bisa memilih—

— **ikut atau tidak ya?**

"Isogai-kun?" panggil seorang gadis berambut pirang.

Karma yang mendengar suara panggilan itu segera mendongakkan kepalanya, bersamaan dengan dirinya yang baru saja selesai menguap.

"Kau mau pergi kemana?"

"Aku ada rapat ketua kelas di ruang OSIS. Hanya sebentar kok, aku akan kembali lagi" jawab Isogai pada Rio. Tak lama gadis itu terlihat kecewa.

"Tenang saja, nanti aku akan menyusul. Tidak apa-apa kan pergi sendiri?"

Seketika iris mata Rio membulat. Sekilas ia teringat sesuatu.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan ajak Karma belajar denganku. Boleh?"

Isogai terkejut ketika Rio menyebut nama Karma. Apa gadis itu menceritakan sesuatu soal dirinya yang berkunjung ke perpustakaan? Selain itu, dari sekian banyak siswa kelas E gadis itu menyebut nama Karma tanpa ada jeda berpikir.

Mengapa harus Karma?

"Isogai-kun, boleh kan?"

Pertanyaan Rio barusan sukses mengembalikan Isogai dari lamunan. Si _ikemen_ menatap surai pirang di hadapannya, kemudian tersenyum bak bunga bermekaran.

"I-Iya, bo—"

"Isogai-kun, cepatlah! Kita harus ke gedung utama sekarang" teriak Kataoka dari luar kelas yang sukses mengejutkan beberapa siswa kelas E yang masih berada di gedung bobrok itu, termasuk Karma yang melamun memperhatikan gadis pirang dan si surai hitam legam.

"Baik. Maafkan aku, Kataoka"

Isogai melambaikan tangan pada Rio, kemudian segera menyusul Kataoka dengan berlari kecil. Rio hanya tersenyum menatap kepergian pasangan _ikemen-ikemegu_ itu.

Karma menguap setelah melihat adegan perpisahan Rio dengan Isogai. Mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih, membosankan. Karma menguap lagi, menarik perhatian Rio dari depan sana.

"Karma-kun, ayo kita pergi"

Karma melepaskan tangan kanannya yang sedari tadi menopang kepalanya. Menatap gadis di hadapannya, kemudian memberikan pandangan heran. "Hmmm?"

"Kau jadi ikut denganku atau tidak?"

Lagi-lagi Karma memilih.

 **Ikut atau tidak ya?**

Rio berkacak pinggang seraya menunggu si surai merah menjawab pertanyaannya. Karma mendengus pelan. "Baiklah"

Rio tersenyum, kemudian menarik tangan Karma dan membawanya lari menuju gedung utama. Bagaimana nasib si surai merah? Yaah, anak itu harus kesusahan akibat si gadis pirang tiba-tiba memaksanya berlari sedangkan ia masih setia duduk di bangkunya. Dan yang terjadi adalah kakinya yang (terpaksa) menendang meja sekitar.

Karma hanya bisa meringis dalam hati. Sesekali memandangi Rio dan kakinya secara bergantian. Ia mulai khawatir dengan kakinya yang tengah berdenyut akibat terbentur kayu-kayu itu.

Meskipun begitu, rasa sakitnya tidak terlalu terasa. Perasaan hangat dari tangan Rio berhasil meredakan nyeri tersebut. Karma menatap si pirang, tersenyum simpul saat merasakan kemilau cahaya yang terpancar dari wajahnya. Kini ditatapnya begitu dekat, si surai merah bersyukur.

Selama perjalanan menuju gedung utama, Karma tidak merasakan sakit apapun dari kakinya.

.

.

.

Setibanya di gedung utama, Akabane Karma dan Nakamura Rio segera pergi menuju perpustakaan yang letaknya lumayan jauh dari gerbang. Karma tak kuasa menahan haus, sehingga ia dan Rio harus singgah ke _vending machine_ terlebih dahulu.

Seperti biasa, desisan para siswa terdengar ketika salah satu atau salah dua anak kelas E menginjakkan kaki di gedung utama Kunugigaoka. Tak sedkit dari mereka yang mengeluarkan kata-kata nista nan menyakitkan begitu Karma dan Rio berjalan menuju perpustakaan. Meskipun begitu, mereka tidak peduli. Si surai merah dan surai pirang tetap berjalan santai, seolah desisan itu hanya suara jangkrik pada malam hari yang tidak diusik sama sekali.

Karma membuka pintu kaca perpustakaan dengan sekali dorong, sehingga membuat terkejut orang-orang sekitar. Begitu udara dingin menyentuh kulit, mereka berdua segera masuk kemudian mencari meja kosong untuk mereka gunakan belajar.

"Karma-kun, kau mau belajar apa dulu? Biar aku ambilkan bukunya" tawar Rio.

"Hmm, kau yakin?" Karma memastikan. Mungkin ia sedikit khawatir dengan desisan anak-anak pintar dan sombong itu.

Rio hanya mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, terserah kau saja"

"Heh?" si gadis pirang mengangkat alisnya.

"Aku tidak ada masalah dengan nilaiku, jadi aku tidak perlu memfokuskan diri untuk mempelajari pelajaran kelemahanku" ucap murid absen satu di kelas kancrit itu, dengan angkuhnya.

Apa-apaan dengan kalimat sombong itu? Rio menggembungkan pipinya, merasa kesal dengan si surai merah. "Sombong sekali kau ini"

Karma hanya tertawa pelan melihat Rio yang memalingkan wajahnya ke samping, masih dengan pipinya yang menggembung.

"Kalau begitu, aku ingin belajar matematika"

"Baiklah, silahkan ambil buku matematika sesukamu" perintah Karma.

Rio mengubah ekspresi wajahnya. Semula ia ngambek, sekarang ia memasang wajah kalem. Tiba-tiba aura bak seorang pelayan keluar begitu saja dari sosok Nakamura Rio.

Si gadis pirang membungkukkan badannya, kemudian mengayunkan tangan kanannya, meletakkannya tepat di atas perutnya. "Baiklah, Tuan Akabane"

Rio tertawa setelah memerankan seorang pelayan kerajaan. Sedangkan Karma wajahnya sedikit memerah, tapi ia juga ikutan tertawa.

"Kau membuatku tersanjung, Nakamura-san"

Rio yang sudah meninggalkan Karma beberapa langkah langsung berputar menghadap lawan bicaranya. "Benarkah? Aku senang men—"

BRUKK!

Rio menabrak seseorang saat ia mundur satu langkah. Dengan panik, ia segera berlutut, membantu memapah orang yang ia tabrak.

"Maafkan—"

PLAK!

Seseorang yang diketahui bernama Tsuchiya Kaho itu menampar tangan Rio yang sengaja diulurkan untuk membantu orang itu berdiri. Wajahnya menampakkan ekspresi tidak senang. "Jangan sentuh aku, anak kelas E!"

"Maafkan aku" Rio berusaha meminta maaf.

"Dasar bodoh! Seharusnya kau gunakan matamu dengan baik untuk melihat orang-orang di sekitarmu"

Rio menundukkan kepala, merasa bersalah. Ia ingin minta maaf, tapi orang itu tak acuh. "Maaf—"

"Bukankah tempat ini digunakan untuk belajar? Mengapa kalian bisa-bisanya bercanda di tempat seperti ini? Bagaimana jika nilai kami semua menurun gara-gara kalian yang memecahkan konsentrasi kami?" potongnya. Anak gedung utama itu mulai menginterogasi si pirang.

"Ma—"

"Selain itu, kau telah mengotori bajuku dan membuatku kehilangan minuman yang baru saja aku beli. Aku bisa kena marah kalau sampai seragamku seperti ini. Kau mau tanggung jawab, hah?"

Rio tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Ia mendapatkan serangan bertubi-tubi sehingga berkutik pun ia tak sanggup. Lihat sendiri kan, bagaimana Rio berusaha meminta maaf tetap kalimatnya tidak kunjung tuntas karena gadis itu menyambar terus.

"Jangan diam saja, bodoh!" Kaho tiba-tiba mendorong Rio sampai-sampai si pirang terjatuh. "Aku ingin kau bertanggung jawab. Lakukan apapun untuk menebus kesalahanmu. Kau mengerti kan?"

"Bisakah kau diam, anak gedung utama?"

Karma, yang sedari tadi menyaksikan pertengkaran, kini ikut turun membela Rio. Ia tidak tega dengan gadis pirang itu dihardik oleh si rambut hitam.

Karma bangkit dari kursinya, berjalan menghampiri Kaho yang menatap kesal si surai merah.

"M-Mau apa kau?" Kaho mendadak grogi. Ia mundur satu langkah agar tidak terlalu dekat dengan Karma.

"Ada beberapa yang ingin aku sampaikan, anak gedung utama yang terhormat. Aku tidak ingin diam sambil mendengarkan ocehan tak bergunamu itu"

Karma mengambil napas sejenak. Ia memberikan jeda yang cukup panjang, membuat gadis rambut hitam itu menatap Karma bingung.

"Pertama, aku ingin kau memaafkan Nakamura karena telah mendorongmu **tanpa sengaja** " ucapnya sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya, menekankan dua kata terakhir sambil menunjuk wajah Kaho.

Kaho menelan ludah. Karma masih menunjuk wajahnya, kemudian melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Kedua, aku ingin kau minta maaf karena telah mendorong Nakamura"

"HAH?" gadis itu menampakkan ekspresi tidak sukanya. "Kau ingin aku minta maaf pada gadis ini?"

Kaho menunjuk Rio yang masih terduduk. Sorot matanya menunjukkan bahwa gadis rambut hitam itu benar-benar membenci Rio— karena ia kelas E. Karma terus menatap intens ke arah Kaho dengan tatapan tajam.

"Ini bukan apa-apa dibandingkan bajuku yang kotor. Ini juga belum bisa menggantikan minumanku yang tumpah"

"Belum bisa menggantikan, katamu?" Karma mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, menahan rasa kesalnya. Kalau saja Kaho itu laki-laki, ia pasti sudah menghabisinya saat gadis itu mendorong Rio. "Lalu kau dengar pakai apa permintaan maafnya yang selalu kau potong itu?"

"Kau pikir maaf saja bisa menggantikan uang dan bajuku?" Kaho semakin tersulut emosi, begitu juga dengan Karma.

"Dan kau pikir Nakamura tidak sakit hati karena ingin meminta maaf padamu tapi susahnya minta ampun?! Seharusnya kau yang ganti rugi"

"HAH?" Kaho tidak memahami kalimat Karma. Apa-apaan laki-laki surai merah itu? Jelas-jelas secara _de facto_ ia dirugikan. Tapi mengapa ia mengatakan sebaliknya?

"Kau gila, ya? Jelas-jelas aku yang rugi. Kau ingin aku ganti rugi apa?"

Karma diam mendengar perkataan Kaho barusan. Bukan berarti laki-laki itu kalah, ya? Karma hanya ingin menusuk gadis rambut hitam itu dengan tatapannya, berharap Kaho menyudahi pertengkaran ini.

"Karma-kun, sudahlah. Percuma dilawan juga, kita kalah telak" Rio yang sedari tadi diam berusaha melerai Kaho dan Karma. Ia menengadah ke atas, menatap dua kubu yang saling adu tatap, tetapi Rio tidak berusaha merubah posisinya. Ia tetap dalam posisi jatuhnya— duduk di lantai.

Karma mengerti maksud dari kalimat Rio. Kondisi perpustakaan saat ini memang sedikit gaduh. Siswa disana bukan lagi membaca buku, tetapi melihat tontonan gratis yang ditimbulkan oleh Akabane Karma dan Tsuchiya Kaho (tentu saja Nakamura Rio juga ikut ambil peran, walau hanya sedikit).

Karma kepalang emosi. Ia ingin masalah ini cepat selesai, tak peduli dengan cara apapun yang penting Rio selamat. Si surai merah ingin menutup mulut anak gedung utama sialan itu untuk berhenti menyalahkan Rio.

"Kalau tidak salah, namamu Akabane Karma kan, yang kemarin kena skors itu?" Kaho kembali bersuara setelah terdapat jeda beberapa detik. Namun kini ia menggunakan nada suara yang biasa saja, tidak lagi dengan nada oktaf yang dapat merusak gendang telinga Karma.

"Ya, lalu?"

"Setelah aku pikir-pikir, mengapa aku bisa berkelahi denganmu? Yang seharusnya berurusan denganku itu kan gadis rambut pirang ini" Kaho melirik Rio secepat kilat, hanya ingin menunjuk gadis itu tanpa menggunakan tangannya.

"Ka—"

"Kau tersinggung kalau aku memarahi dia, menyalahi dia?" lagi-lagi Kaho memotong. Anak ini benar-benar tidak punya sopan santun, pikir Karma. "Siapa kau? Pahlawan kelas kancrit yang akan melindungi semua teman seperjuangan yang sama bodohnya denganmu? Waahh hebat!"

Karma kembali mengepalkan tangannya yang baru saja dilemaskan. Semangat membunuhnya bangkit kembali. Ia ingin menyentak gadis itu, tetapi ia tak ingin kalimatnya dipotong lagi. Baru saja ia membuka mulut, suaranya belum keluar, tetap Kaho sudah menyambar duluan.

"Oh, atau jangan-jangan... kau itu pacarnya?" selanya. Kaho menyeringai lebih lebar dari sebelumnya, melihat Akabane Karma yang menampakkan ekspresi terkejut seperti itu. Matanya yang membulat itu lucu sekali, sampai membuat Kaho tertawa geli dalam hati. "Huuuuaahhh romantisnya"

Setitik keringat muncul dari pelipis sebelah kiri si surai merah. Rio membatu, sama seperti Karma. Perasaan bersalahnya mulai menyebar bersamaan dengan aliran darah dalam tubuhnya, seolah-olah bukan oksigen yang terikat oleh eritrositnya tetapi rasa bersalahnya. Tapi apa daya? Gadis pirang itu kehabisan ide untuk menyudahi pertengkaran ini.

Sedangkan Karma berusaha memutar otak untuk mencari siasat jitu yang dapat membuatnya kabur dari sini. Akan tetapi ia tak kunjung menemukannya. Keringat yang menetes semakin banyak. Tenaganya terkuras sedikit demi sedikit hanya untuk berpikir. Tetap saja, murid absen satu di kelas E itu kehabisan akal.

"Hmm? Mengapa kau diam saja, Akabane-san? Jadi benar ya, gadis itu pacarmu?" goda Kaho, masih dengan seringainya yang lebar. Jujur saja, saat ini Karma merasa muak dengan wajah itu. "Ya, kalau begitu, aku ingin kau bertanggung jawab karena—"

"Ya, aku pacarnya. Kenapa?"

Semua yang mendengar kalimat itu melongo tak percaya, terutama Kaho dan Rio.

Akabane Karma, apa kau sudah gila? Kau tidak bisa menemukan ide yang lebih bagus lagi apa?

"Aku pacar Nakamura. Sekarang kau mau apa, anak gedung utama? Kau ingin aku mengganti baju dan minumanmu?"

Kini Kaho yang membatu. Kaho _sweatdrop_ , sama seperti Karma sebelumnya. Ia kehabisan kata-kata untuk menyerang anak kelas bobrok itu.

Karma melepas kemeja hitamnya, kemudian menyodorkannya pada Kaho. "Pakailah" suruhnya datar.

Kaho mengepalkan tangannya. Kesal, ia tak tahu harus bagaimana. "Aku tidak butuh" ucapnya seraya memalingkan wajahnya ke samping. Si surai hitam tengah bersikap _tsundere_ rupanya. "Aku tidak ingin ketularan bodoh dari kelas E karena menggunakan barang yang sama"

Karma mendecak lidah. "Munafik! Kau ingin aku bertanggung jawab tetapi kau menolak kemejaku? Maumu apa sih?"

Kaho diam saja. Kepalanya tak menghadap Karma, masih sama seperti sebelumnya. Ia juga tidak menjawab pertanyaan si surai merah.

"Dengar ya, anak gedung utama! Aku tidak suka caramu menyalahkan Nakamura begitu. Dia memang salah, tapi bukan berarti kau bisa memarahinya seenak jidat. Kau pikir enak kena marah? Apalagi kau sama sekali tidak menggubris permintaan maaf dari Nakamura. Kau pikir enak diperlakukan seperti itu?"

Keadaan pertarungan sekarang menjadi terbalik. Kini Karma yang memimpin. Ia berhasil membuat Kaho ciut, tak berkutik sama sekali. Si surai merah berencana balas dendam. Ia mulai menyusun serentetan kalimat yang nantinya akan ia jejalkan pada si surai hitam.

"Aku membalikkan skor pertarungan ini agar kau bisa lebih menjaga ucapan dan tata krama berbicara. Gunakan lidah dan otakmu dengan baik jika kau ingin memarahi orang lain"

Kaho tak kuasa menahan rasa kesal. Ia mengepalkan tangannya lebih erat lagi. Bahunya bergetar samar, kesal bukan main. Ditatapnya Akabane Karma dengan rasa sebenci-bencinya.

"Jika kau mau, aku bisa menggunakan otakku untuk dapat memojokkanmu dan—"

"HENTIKAN, KARMA!"

Lagi-lagi semua orang disana dikejutkan oleh sebuah suara yang meledak seperti itu. Siswa SMP Kunugigaoka yang berada di dalam perpustakaan menoleh kearah pintu masuk yang terbuat dari kaca itu. Kaho, Karma dan Rio juga melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka bertiga terkejut ketika melihat seorang laki-laki surai hitam dibalut dengan seragam yang rapi tengah berdiri di dekat pintu masuk, menatap ketiga orang tersebut dengan tatapan tajam nan menusuk.

Karma dan Rio menghela napas bersamaan.

"I-ISOGAI-KUN?"

.

.

.

"Isogai-kun, kau mau kemana?" tanya Kataoka begitu melihat Isogai tidak berjalan menuju gerbang.

"Ahh, aku ingin pergi ke perpustakaan" jawab si _ikemen_.

Kataoka ber-oh-ria. "Kau selalu pergi ke sana ya?"

Pucuk rambut Isogai mengangguk. "Aku ingin menambah ilmuku, agar aku bisa masuk top 50 di mid semester nanti"

"Kau hebat, Isogai-kun" puji Kataoka. "Kau benar-benar berusaha keras untuk mencapai target Koro-sensei. Aku salut"

Isogai hanya tertawa mendengar pujian dari _ikemegu_. Ia merasa sedikit malu jika mendapat pujian seperti itu. Buktinya pipi si _ikemen_ itu sedikit merona. Sedikiiiiitttt...

"Kalau begitu aku duluan ya, Kataoka. Aku tidak ingin membuat mereka menunggu"

Kataoka tersenyum, kemudian melambaikan tangannya. "Sampai jumpa besok, Isogai-kun"

Isogai dan Kataoka melangkah dengan arah yang berbeda, saling menjauh, seolah mereka adalah kutub magnet yang saling tolak menolak. Setelah terpisah dengan jarak yang begitu jauh, Isogai berhenti. Ia singgah terlebih dahulu di sebuah _vending machine_ untuk membeli minuman. Jika barusan tidak ada rapat ketua kelas, pasti air minumnya masih utuh.

Beberapa langkah lagi ia tiba di perpustakaan, tempat persinggahannya akhir-akhir ini. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara seorang gadis yang... membentak? Apa yang terjadi di dalam sana? Isogai berpikir, kemudian memperhatikan keadaan perpustakaan dari balik pintu kaca.

Suasana perpustakaan tidak kondusif. Mengapa? Tak lama Isogai mengingat sosok Karma dan Rio, orang yang akan belajar dengannya. Janga-jangan Karma berbuat ulah, tapi mengapa? Isogai berusaha _husnudzon_. Dengan perasaan penuh tanda tanya, ia berusaha membuka pintu kaca perpustakaan yang besar itu.

"Ya, aku pacarnya. Kenapa?"

DEG!

Isogai menghentikan tangannya, gagal membukakan pintu ketika ia mendengar kalimat barusan. Itu suara Karma, ia hafal betul dengan suara itu. Apa yang terjadi dengannya, sampai berucap seperti itu?

Isogai memutuskan untuk tidak bergerak. Ia ingin menguping terlebih dahulu. Si _ikemen_ itu juga tidak ingin membuat semua orang disana terkejut karena kehadirannya.

"Aku pacar Nakamura. Sekarang kau mau apa, anak gedung utama? Kau ingin aku mengganti baju dan minumanmu?"

DUUAAARRR!

Seolah tersambar petir, Isogai terkejut buka main. Rasanya begitu... sakit. Ya, dalam sekejap Isogai merasa terluka. Luka tersebut terletak di pojok hatinya. Hatinya teriris, kemudian merobek semakin lebar, hanya karena kalimat yang baru saja ia dengar!

Ia tidak habis pikir dengan keadaan di dalam. Apa yang terjadi sehingga Karma berani mengucapkan kalimat seperti itu? Isogai semakin penasaran.

Isogai kembali melanjutkan aksi mengupingnya, menyaksikan pertarungan di perpustakaan dari balik pintu kaca. Ia sengaja tidak masuk terlebih dahulu agar tidak meledak di dalam sana, agar ia tidak memarahi Karma karena telah mengucapkan kalimat terlarang—

—karena telah membuatnya merasa cemburu.

"Kau sangat tidak sopan, Isogai"

Sebuah suara mengejutkan Isogai. Dua helai rambutnya yang mencuat bergerak dengan cepat ketika ia menolehkan kepalanya. Seseorang tengah menatap kearahnya, dengan posisi tubuh yang bersandar di dinding dan tangan yang dilipat di dadanya. Iris emasnya membelalak kaget.

"Asano?"

Asano Gakushuu, orang yang tiba-tiba saja ada di samping pintu perpustakaan, memergoki Isogai yang tengah melakukan aksi menguping. Isogai jelas terkejut karena anak kelas A itu tiba-tiba ada di sana. Seingatnya Asano masih berada di ruang OSIS bersama anggota Five Firtuosos lainnya.

"Mengapa kau ada disini?" tanya Isogai.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu, bodoh" Asano tidak bergerak begitu ia melontarkan kalimat itu. Tangannya masih ia lipat di atas dadanya. Begitu juga dengan punggungnya yang menempel pada dinding bercat abu-abu itu.

"Aku kesini untuk belajar. Aku melakukannya sejak kemarin" jawab Isogai. Ia memperhatikan si surai _orange_ yang masih terpaku di sana. "Kau sendiri? Mengapa kau bisa ada disini? Setahuku, kau masih ada di ruang OSIS"

Asano menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Isogai— lebih tepatnya memperhatikan pintu kaca di hadapan Isogai. Putra tunggal keluarga Asano itu memperhatikan suara yang ditangkapnya samar-samar dari dalam perpustakaan. Tak lama matanya menatap tajam si _ikemen_.

"Sebelum kau menanyakan itu, bagaimana kalau kau urusi anak kelas E itu terlebih dahulu?"

Isogai mempertajam tatapannya, menuntut penjelasan lebih dari si surai _orange_ itu.

"Kau tidak dengar barusan Akabane mengaku-ngaku pacar gadis pirang itu?"

Isogai mengerjap. Matanya tidak lagi setajam pisau.

"Seharusnya kau merasa marah kan, atau barangkali cemburu?"

JLEB!

Asano menusuk hati Isogai (yang sebelumnya sudah terluka) dengan pertanyaan itu. Isogai jelas terkejut. Ia mulai mengepalkan kedua tangannya karena kesal.

"Bagaimana kau—"

"Wajahmu mudah sekali ditebak, Isogai. Siapapun akan tahu kalau kau sedang cemburu" potong Asano cepat sebelum Isogai melemparkan pertanyaan untuknya.

Isogai menghembuskan napas. Apa yang dikatakan ketua OSIS itu benar juga.

"Cepat kau hentikan perkelahian itu sebelum aku melapor kepada ketua dewan. Oh, atau kau ingin aku merebut gadis pirang itu darimu?"

Isogai kesal bukan main. Ia menatap tajam ke arah Asano, mengepalkan kembali tangan yang sebelumnya sudah melemas. Sedangkan Asano membalas tatapan puas plus memasang seringai lebar karena berhasil memojokkan ketua kelas END itu sekaligus membongkar rahasianya juga.

Isogai kembali memegang kenop pintu, kemudian dibukakan benda itu secara perlahan.

"Kau membuatku semakin kesal, Asano" ucap Isogai sebelum ia masuk ke dalam perpustakaan. "Tapi aku harus berterima kasih padamu"

Isogai menghilang dari hadapan Asano. Masih dengan posisi semula, ketua OSIS itu menatap pintu kaca perpustakaan, tempat dimana Isogai telah menghilang. Meski sekarang sendiri, tetapi ia tidak segera pergi dari perpustakaan. Ia malah melakukan kegiatan yang sama seperti si _ikemen_ — menguping, kegiatan yang baru saja ia bilang tidak sopan.

Sekarang kita beralih pada Isogai yang tengah mendatangi tempat kejadian perkara, tempat dimana Akabane Karma dan Tsuchiya Kaho tengah melakukan perang.

Setiap langkah Isogai terasa berat, menyebarkan jejak kaki yang terdapat secercah emosi dari murid absen satu di kelas E. Dadanya kempas-kempis tak karuan, tetapi si _ikemen_ itu berusaha untuk tidak meledak-ledak.

"Jika kau mau, aku bisa menggunakan otakku untuk dapat memojokkanmu dan—"

"HENTIKAN, KARMA!"

Teriak Isogai barusan sukses membuat semua penghuni perpustakaan terkejut. Hentakkan yang begitu keras, membuat suasana hening dalam sekejap. Tiga orang pelaku perkelahian (sebenarnya hanya dua karena Rio lebih banyak diam) segera menolehkan kepalanya ke arah dimana si rambut mencuat berada.

"I-ISOGAI-KUN?"

"Sudah cukup, jangan bertengkar!" ucapnya sambil berusaha mengatur napas. Isogai terlihat kelelahan, padahal ia hanya jalan santai barusan, bukan lari marathon.

Rio yang sedari tadi duduk bersimpuh di lantai segera bangkit begitu si _ikemen_ datang. Gadis bermarga Nakamura itu menepuk-nepuk roknya yang agak kotor yang sudah menyentuh lantai bermenit-menit lamanya.

"Isogai-kun" panggil Rio pelan. "Kau terlihat emosi. Apa kau marah?"

 _Ya, aku marah_

"Jelas saja aku marah begitu melihat kalian malah bertengkar disini. Bukankah kita sudah janji akan belajar?" Isogai memarahi Rio dan Karma, namun dengan intonasi yang sangat halus.

"Salahkan gadis itu karena telah memarahi Nakamura" tuduh Karma pada Kaho.

"Hei, gadis itu yang mulai duluan!" Kaho tidak terima, suaranya kembali meninggi. "Dia dengan seenak jidat mundur tidak lihat jalan dan—"

"Sudah kubilang, CUKUP!" Isogai kembali menyentak, tetapi tidak separah sebelumnya. "Aku tidak butuh penjelasan apapun. Sekarang berdamailah, aku ingin cepat-cepat belajar"

Tak ada yang mengajak baikan duluan. Baik Kaho maupun Karma sama-sama bungkam. Begitu juga dengan Rio selaku 'tersangka yang sebenarnya' ikutan bisu.

Isogai memalingkan wajahnya pada Tsuchiya Kaho, gadis berambut hitam yang berdiri di hadapan Karma. Setelah memperhatikan gadis itu selama beberapa detik, secuil ingatan melesat di benak si _ikemen_.

"Kau, kalau tidak salah, namamu Tsuchiya Kaho bukan? Anak kelas C?" tanya Isogai datar.

Kaho menganggukkan kepalanya ragu. Bagaimana ia bisa tahu?

"Oh, ternyata benar"

Isogai melepaskan rompi seragamnya. Ia membuka kancing satu per satu, kemudian menyerahkan rompi abu itu kepada si surai hitam.

"Bukankah perpustakaan melarang siswa untuk membawa minuman dan makanan dari luar?" Isogai masih menyodorkan rompinya pada Kaho, tetap gadis itu berusaha cuek untuk tidak menerima barang apapun dari anak kelas kancrit itu. "Kalau kau tahu aturan itu sejak awal, seharusnya kau tidak memarahi Nakamura seperti itu"

Kaho mengernyitkan dahi, merasa tidak senang dengan Isogai Yuuma. Satu orang bodoh lainnya datang membela si gadis pirang seperti pahlawan kesiangan. Sebenarnya siapa sih gadis ini? Kaho bertanya dalam hati.

Si gadis surai hitam masih menatap tangan Isogai yang mengulur ke arahnya, menawarkan almamater abu yang sebelumnya dikenakan si _ikemen_. Kemudian matanya beralih pada wajah murid absen dua di kelas END itu.

"Aku tidak butuh" jawab Kaho tak acuh.

"Anggap ini ganti rugi dari Nakamura" Isogai bersikeras untuk memberikan pinjaman rompinya pada Kaho.

"Ini tidak cukup untuk—"

"—dan balasan darimu karena telah menyakiti Maehara"

DEG!

Kaho terkena serangan kejut. Apa dia bilang? Menyakiti Maehara?

"Hei, Ma-Maehara-kun tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini" protes Kaho.

"Sudahlah, pakai saja" Isogai sudah kehilangan rasa sabarnya, sehingga ia melempar lembut rompinya kepada Kaho. Beruntung gadis itu menangkapnya. "Sudah kan, tidak ada lagi yang perlu dipermasalahkan? Walaupun aku, Karma, atau Nakamura tidak bisa mengganti minumanmu, tapi bajumu yang kotor sudah tidak bermasalah"

Kaho menundukkan kepala, menatap rompi abu Isogai di genggamannya. Sejujurnya gadis itu merasa bingung. Di satu sisi, ia tidak menyukai kehadiran Isogai. Ia membencinya— sekali lagi karena ia kelas E. Tetapi di sisi lain, Kaho ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepada si rambut pucuk itu karena telah merelakan rompi abunya untuk ia pakai, menggantikan rompi seragamnya yang kotor.

Namun, demi harga diri dan martabat seorang siswa gedung utama Kunugigaoka yang tinggi itu, Kaho lebih memilih diam. Ia tidak sudi mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Isogai, apalagi ia sempat membawa nama sahabatnya, Maehara Hiroto. Kaho semakin ingin mengubur rasa terima kasihnya kepada si _ikemen_.

Meskipun begitu, Isogai tidak mengharapkan rasa terima kasih dari Kaho. Ia tahu betul, pasti gadis itu mempertahankan harga dirinya sebagai anak gedung utama yang terhormat. Kalau Kaho melakukan itu, pasti ia akan jadi buah bibir orang-orang yang menyaksikan perkelahiannya.

"Aku harap kau bisa mengembalikan rompiku besok" ucap Isogai kemudian. Ia melangkahkan kaki menuju rak buku untuk mengambil beberapa buku yang akan dibacanya.

Isogai berjalan melewati Karma yang sedari tadi hanya mematung menyaksikan dirinya yang tengah berdebat dengan Kaho. Begitu Isogai berada tepat di hadapan Karma, si _ikemen_ melirik tajam ke arah si surai merah. Karma terkejut begitu merasakan iris emas Isogai yang menusuknya. Ia juga merasakan aura aneh yang terpancar dari si ketua kelas, dan Karma merasa risih dengan tekanan yang ia dapat dari tatapan matanya.

Karma merasa kalau orang yang melintas di hadapannya bukanlah Isogai. Berbeda sekali dengan kepribadiannya yang mencerminkan seorang _ikemen_. Ada apa dengannya? Karma bertanya dalam hati.

"Karma, Nakamura, ayo kita lanjutkan belajarnya. Maaf karena telah membuat kalian menunggu"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

A/N : Saya ngerasa karakter disini, terutama _main character_ -nya di chapter ini OOC sangat. Bener gak sih? Trus saya juga ngerasa konflik disini agak menyimpang karena bawa-bawa karakter lain, ada Asano pake nyelip segala lagi(?). Yaa, walaupun begitu alurnya masih berkesinambungan kok, tenang aja~

Ngomong-ngomong, saya gak bisa rutin update fict ini seminggu atau berapa hari sekali jadi fict ini bergantung sama tugas sekolah. Kalau tugas sekolah mengharuskan saya pergi ke warnet untuk print atau apapun itu, baru saya bakal update fict ini. Maksudnya sih sekalian on, maklumlah di rumah gak punya fasilitas internet *nangis. Jadi sebagai gantinya, saya bakal post 2-3 chapter sekaligus biar kalian bacanya enak.

Cukup sekian basa-basinya, silahkan gunakan kotak review untuk berkeluh kesah mengenai chapter ini. Terima kasih *kabur.

Next Chapter 4 : Jealous!


	4. Jealous!

Meskipun hari sudah gelap gulita, kota Kunugigaoka masih belum surut akan keramaian. Gemerlap lampu toko dan kendaraan masih terlihat, membentuk perpaduan warna yang indah dipandang mata. Jalanan kota yang terang benderang itu mampu membuat orang yang berlalu lalang membuka mata. Cahaya yang berkilauan itu mengiringi mereka di sepanjang jalan pulang.

Isogai Yuuma, salah satu dari umat manusia yang masih berada di pusat kota. Seragam SMP Kunugigaoka masih dikenakannya, hanya saja tanpa rompi abu yang melekat bersama kemeja putihnya. Wajahnya tertampak jejak-jejak keringat yang masih membekas disana. Tatapan matanya menandakan bahwa ia sudah sangat lelah dengan hari ini. Tenaganya sudah terkuras habis karena banyak sekali kegiatan yang harus ia kerjakan.

Sebenarnya si _ikemen_ itu tidak lembur, namun pelanggan di kafe hari ini jumlahnya sampai mencekik leher. Dan mana mungkin juga ia bisa mengambil lembur sementara ibu dan kedua adiknya berada di rumah. Selain itu, Isogai harus sekolah esok hari. Pihak kafe pun tidak mengizinkan pekerja paruh waktu sepertinya untuk mengambil kerja lembur, sebesar apapun bayarannya. Statusnya masih pelajar, SMP pula.

Dengan langkah gontai Isogai berusaha berjalan tegap menuju halte bis. Sedikit demi sedikit ia mengumpulkan tenaga agar tubuhnya tidak ambruk di tepi jalan, atau tertidur di dalam bis saat perjalanan pulang. Ia juga berusaha menenteng plastik besar berisi makanan yang ia dapat dari manajernya. Lumayan untuk sarapan besok.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, baru pertama kali Isogai merasa lelah seperti ini. Sebelumnya ia tetap kelihatan segar meskipun ia mendapatkan tugas ekstra di tempat kerjanya. Ada hal lain yang yang membuatnya merasa begitu lelah.

Kejadian di perpustakaan siang itu membuatnya kehilangan banyak tenaga, konsentrasi, dan perasaan tenangnya. Alhasil ia menjadi sering melamun saat bekerja, terkadang bersikap ceroboh saat mengantar pesanan, dan fokusnya tidak tertuju pada pekerjaannya—

—melainkan pada sosok Akabane Karma dan Nakamura Rio.

.

.

.

Assassination Classroom/Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Matsui Yuusei

In Dilemma © shichigatsudesu

Chapter 4 : Jealous!

.

.

.

Setelah perkelahian antara Akabane Karma dan Tsuchiya Kaho itu berakhir, suasana perpustakaan kembali kondusif. Meskipun atmosfer disana begitu canggung, akan tetapi desisan anak gedung utama terhadap kelas E sudah menghilang sepenuhnya. Tidak ada lagi yang mencibir kehadiran Karma dan Rio saat mereka berada di tempat yang di dominasi oleh buku itu.

Ini semua berkat serangan kejut dari Isogai Yuuma.

"Jadi, bagaimana cara mencari nilai _y_ ini?" Rio menunjukkan huruf _y_ yang tertulis di kertas putih miliknya.

"Mudah. Berhubung kau sudah mencari _x_ , jadi kau bisa memasukkan nilai _x_ ini ke persamaan yang ini" jelas Karma sambil menunjukkan jejak pensil Rio disana.

"Oh, metode substitusi!"

Karma menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Rio kemudian mengangguk. "Mudah bukan?"

"Tapi, terkadang aku bingung jika soalnya seperti ini" Rio meletakkan jari telunjuk dan jempolnya tepat di dagunya, memandangi soal persamaan linear dengan tatapan bingung. "Persamaan mana yang harus aku gunakan untuk mencari si "Persamaan mana yang harus aku gunakan untuk mencari si _y_ ini?"

"Kalau salah satu nilai sudah kau ketahui, apapun persamaan yang kau gunakan tidak masalah" jawab Karma seraya menempelkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursinya. Ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepalanya. "Supaya mudah, gunakan persamaan yang tidak memiliki angka yang besar"

"Hmm, kalau begitu—"

Rio menggantungkan kalimatnya di udara, begitu melirikkan pandang kepada siswa dengan dua helai surai yang mencuat di seberangnya. Gadis pirang itu memperhatikan Isogai yang membaca buku dalam diam. Tida ada satu huruf pun yang keluar dari mulutnya. Rio menatap lemas Isogai. Rasa bersalahnya kembali ia rasakan.

 _Apa Isogai-kun marah? Dari tadi dia asik sendiri._

"Isogai-kun..." gumam Rio lirih.

Karma memandang Rio setelah sadar bahwa kalimatnya tadi menggantung. Gadis itu menghentikan aktivitasnya, kemudian mendadak lesu. Awalnya Karma merasa bingung dengan sikap Rio yang tiba-tiba diam. Akan tetapi ketika ia melirik ke arah Isogai, si surai merah itu paham. Pasti gadis itu merasa bersalah.

Karma mengubah posisi santainya. Ia tidak lagi duduk bersandar melainkan tegap seperti sebelumnya. Tangan kirinya ia gunakan sebagai penopang dagu. Kemudian iris tembaganya menatap surai hitam yang tenggelam dalam pelajaran sejarah.

Entah Isogai benar-benar membaca buku atau melamun, tapi sepertinya tatapan anak itu begitu kosong. Pikir Karma.

"Isogai-kun?" Rio mencoba memanggil si _ikemen_.

Satu kali, dua kali, tidak ada jawaban.

"Isogai-kun?"

Iris emas Isogai bergerak. Kini murid absen dua di kelas E itu mengangkat wajahnya menatap Rio. "Ahh, maafkan aku, Nakamura. Ada apa?"

Rio kembali menunduk. Ia mencoba menetralisir rasa gugupnya. "Isogai-kun, apa kau marah, gara-gara masalah tadi?"

Isogai dan Karma sama-sama terkejut mendengar pertanyaan si surai pirang. Pandainya, wajah mereka sama sekali tidak menampakkan ekspresi terkejut. Tetap tenang seperti biasa.

"Hmm, aku?"

"Ya" Rio mengangguk pelan. "Maafkan aku, Isogai-kun. Aku salah. Seharusnya aku tidak mencari gara-gara. Kau mau memaafkan aku, kan?"

Isogai memperhatikan Rio yang terlihat lemas di hadapannya. Gadis itu benar-benar merasa bersalah. Matanya menyiratkan rasa menyesal yang teramat dalam atas kejadian yang berlangsung beberapa menit yang lalu itu.

Sebenarnya bukan Rio yang membuatnya kesal seperti itu. Gadis itu 'berbuat onar' secara tidak sengaja. Akan tetapi ia marah karena Karma dengan seenak jidat mengaku sebagai kekasih Nakamura Rio. Hal itu telah membuatnya merasa cemburu, asal tahu saja.

Isogai merasa tidak enak hati dengan Rio.

"Hei, Isogai-kun. Kau mau memaafkanku, kan?"

Isogai menatap Rio sekali lagi. Ia tidak tega dengan gadis itu.

"A—"

KRRRRIIIIINNNGGG

Sebuah suara menghentikan kalimat Isogai yang baru keluar satu huruf dari mulutnya. Isogai, Rio dan Karma sedikit terkejut karena bunyinya nyaring sekali— itu karena perpustakaan begitu sepi. Isogai segera merogok saku celananya yang bergetar. Ternyata suara itu berasal dari ponsel Isogai.

Itu bukan nada dering telepon atau pesan singkat, melainkan bunyi alarm.

"Ahh, sudah jam segini" Isogai mendadak bangkit kemudian merapikan buku-buku yang ia pinjam ke tempat semula.

"Isogai-kun?" Rio mendadak bingung.

"Aku harus pergi ke tempat kerja sekarang. Maaf aku cuma belajar sebentar" ucap si _ikemen_ sembari menyelempangkan tasnya. "Sampai jumpa"

"Ah, Isogai-kun? Tung—" Rio mencoba menahan Isogai, akan tetapi langkah ketua kelas itu benar-benar cepat. Apa Isogai terburu-buru?

Rio menunduk lemas. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia kembali menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas kursi.

"Nakamura-san, sudahlah lupakan saja" Karma berusaha menenangkan Rio.

"Tapi, aku merasa tidak enak dengan Isogai-kun"

"Karena kejadian barusan?"

Rio mengangguk. "Aku merasa telah menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang diberikan Isogai-kun" Gadis rambut pirang itu menutup buku paket matematika yang dipinjamnya. Kemudian ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi cokelat milik perpustakaan. Rio mengambil napas sejenak.

"Isogai-kun telah mengajakku belajar bersama disini sampai mid semester nanti. Dan dia telah mengizinkanku untuk mengajakmu bergabung juga. Tapi sekarang, aku malah membuat Isogai-kun kecewa. Aku merasa bersalah"

Rio menundukkan kepalanya lebih dalam lagi. Karma yang memperhatikan gadis itu bercerita merasa tidak tega. Sebenarnya, Karma juga setengah hati merasa bersalah dengan Isogai karena ia merupakan penyebab pertengkaran hebat itu.

Refleks, Karma menggerakkan tangannya ke arah atas. Menyentuh puncak kepala Rio dan mengelus pelan rambut panjangnya.

Rio mendongakkan kepalanya pelan.

"Isogai-kun itu orang yang baik. Dia tidak pemarah maupun pendendam. Jadi aku yakin, pasti besok Isogai-kun sudah baik-baik saja"

Karma menghentikan kalimatnya, lalu menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman. Rio yang melihat senyuman itu menganga kecil, takjub dengan ekspresi yang terpampang di wajah Karma saat ini.

Dalam sekejap Rio merasakan suatu keanehan dalam hatinya. Saat ia menatap wajah Karma yang tersenyum itu, perasaan nyaman langsung mengalir dalam dirinya. Pertama kali ia rasakan hal seperti ini.

Tapi perasaan apa ini?

Setelah sekian lama saling tatap, perlahan Rio menyunggingkan senyum. Senyum yang mampu membuat Karma merasa terbang sampai ke langit ketujuh saking senangnya.

"Hmm, baiklah"

Karma menghentikan aktivitas 'mengelus' kepala Rio. Gadis itu sudah tidak masam lagi, jujur Karma merasa lega. Tetapi pikirannya melayang pada sosok si _ikemen_. Rasa penasaran tiba-tiba menghantui si surai merah—

—apa yang membuat Isogai begitu marah saat ini.

.

.

.

Suasana gaduh yang menggema di dapur tidak dapat mempengaruhi fokus seorang Isogai Yuuma.

Setibanya di kafe tempat kerjanya, ia segera mengganti seragam abunya dengan seragam hitam putih. Setelahnya ia segera bertugas menjadi seorang pelayan; menyambut pelanggan, melayani pelanggan, kemudian mengantarkan pesanan pelanggan.

Tetapi setelah 30 menit, Isogai mengganti tugasnya dengan bekerja di dapur. Ia mendapat bagian mencuci perabotan dapur serta gelas piring bekas pesanan. Saat ini saja ia sudah membersihkan 50 lebih alat-alat makan yang telah digunakan.

Namun, jumlah tersebut lebih sedikit dibanding hari-hari sebelumnya. Biasanya Isogai bisa membersihkan perabotan makan lebih banyak dari angka tersebut. Ada sesuatu yang memperlambat kinerjanya.

"Isogai-kun, jangan melamun. Fokus mencuci!" teriak manager kafe yang kebetulan sedang memantau.

Isogai mengerjapkan matanya. "B-Baik"

Isogai sedang tidak fokus kerja.

Selama ia bekerja— mulai dari mencuci, menyabuni, sampai mengelap peralatan makan, pemilik rambut hitam legam itu tengah berada di dalam alam bawah sadar. Ia tidak benar-benar memperhatikan piring maupun gelas yang ia bersihkan, karena pikirannya tengah menayangkan kembali kejadian di perpustakaan itu.

Isogai melamun sambil bekerja. Tatapannya kosong, dan indera pendengarannya hanya dapat mendengar suara air yang mengalir dari keran wastafel serta kalimat Karma yang menyebutkan bahwa Nakamura Rio adalah kekasihnya.

Jujur, Isogai cemburu. Seandainya ia berada di posisi Karma saat itu.

PRAANNGG!

"Astaga..." Isogai terkejut ketika ia tak sengaja melepaskan gelas yang ia cuci. Tangannya begitu licin karena dilumuri busa sabun, tapi syukurlah gelasnya baik-baik saja.

"Isogai-kun, ada apa?" seorang pelayan wanita yang usianya lebih tua datang menghampiri Isogai.

"Tidak apa-apa, onee-san" jawab si _ikemen_ sambil menennagkan salah satu rekan kerjanya. "Maafkan aku, tadi aku sedikit melamun"

Wanita itu menghembuskan napas lega, kemudian kembali pada pekerjaannya.

Sepeninggal pelayan wanita itu, Isogai menghembuskan napasnya pelan. Ia merasa lega karena benda yang jatuh itu baik-baik saja. Diambilnya gelas dengan lumuran sabun itu, kemudian ia membilasnya sampai bersih.

 _Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku cemburu dengan Karma._

.

.

.

Ternyata perkataan Akabane Karma kemarin salah.

Keyakinan Rio terhadap Isogai menguap begitu saja ketika gadis itu melihat ketua kelasnya berwajah suram di bangkunya. Rencananya Rio ingin mengajak Isogai mengobrol, tetapi ia mengurungkan niatnya karena ia tak ingin si _ikemen_ memarahinya lagi.

"Ada apa, Nakamura-san?"

Rio tersentak ketika seseorang berbicara tepat di telinga kanannya. Jelas saja anak itu terkejut, sehingga menabrak meja Kimura di samping kirinya. Beruntung pelari tercepat di kelas 3-E itu belum datang.

"Karma-kun?!" seru Rio.

Karma tertawa sejenak melihat ekspresi terkejut Rio yang menurutnya lucu. Selanjutnya ia berdehem, menetralisir suaranya yang agak serak.

"Kau masih mengkhawatirkan Isogai-kun?" tanya si surai merah.

"Y-Ya" Rio menunduk pelan, kemudian melirikkan matanya ke arah Isogai. "Apa Isogai-kun masih memikirkan kejadian kemarin?"

Karma menaikkan kedua bahunya, menandakan bahwa ia tidak tahu. Si surai merah memperhatikan Rio kemudian. Gadis itu masih memasang ekspresi rasa bersalahnya, meskipun tidak terlalu tampak seperti kemarin.

Selanjutnya Karma mengalihkan pandangannya pada ketua kelas END yang masih setia duduk di bangkunya. Ia memperhatikan penampilan Isogai secara intens. Beberapa detik kemudian ia menangkap sesuatu yang janggal dari si _ikemen_.

Karma mengalihkan matanya kembali ke arah si surai pirang. "Jangan khawatir. Isogai-kun tidak apa-apa"

"Hmm?" Rio menatap Karma bingung.

"Mungkin Isogai-kun murung karena tidak memakai rompi abunya"

"Hah?" Rio menganga tak percaya. Buru-buru ia memperhatikan pakaian yang dikenakan Isogai. Benar saja, ketua kelas yang biasanya mengenakan seragam lengkap, kini tidak memakai rompi.

Jujur saja, Isogai tanpa seragam lengkap bagaikan panda di gurun pasir. Aneh. Tapi apa hanya karena itu Isogai murung, meskipun saat ini masih pagi bahkan fajar belum sepenuhnya naik?

"Bagaimana kau tahu, Karma-kun?"

"Kau lupa? Kemarin Isogai-kun memberikan rompinya pada anak gedung utama itu"

Rio menaruh jari telunjuknya di dagu. Matanya ia gerakkan ke atas, seolah gadis itu menerawang kejadian yang dialaminya kemarin.

"Oh, ya!" Rio berhasil mengingatnya.

"Nah, saat itu Isogai-kun minta kembalikan rompinya hari ini" tambah Karma. "Mungkin anak gedung utama itu belum mengembalikan rompinya."

Benar juga, pikir Rio. Awalnya ia menyangka kalau dirinyalah yang membuat _mood_ Isogai turun. Tetapi setelah ia mendengar penjelasan dari si surai merah, Rio merasa sedikit lega. Ia tak perlu mengkhawatirkan si _ikemen_ lagi.

Rio hendak memasang senyum manisnya, tapi—

"Sudah kan? Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan lagi" ucap Karma. "Kalau kau merasa bersalah dan ingin minta maaf, aku bantu. Aku juga merasa bersalah"

—Karma menyentuh puncak kepalanya lagi. Rambut pirang yang panjang itu dibelainya, sama seperti di perpustakaan kemarin. Apalagi senyum manis Karma yang mekar di akhir kalimat, membuat jantung Rio semakin berdetak cepat.

Rio merona samar. Lagi-lagi ia terpesona dengan senyum Karma yang manisnya megalahkan gula. Hal ini merupakan sebuah keberuntungan karena tak sering anak itu menampakkan ekspresi wajah seperti itu.

Rio ikut tersenyum. "Baiklah"

Karma menjauhkan tangannya dari kepala Rio, kemudian melenggang pergi menuju bangkunya di belakang. Tak lama giliran gadis pirang itu yang melangkahkan kaki, meninggalkan jejak di pintu masuk menuju bangkunya di samping kanan Nagisa.

Di sisi lain, Isogai sesekali melirikkan pandang ke arah Karma dan Rio yang sedang bercakap-cakap di dekat pintu kelas. Jangan kira ia tidak mendnegar suara mereka. Si _ikemen_ itu dengan seksama mendengarkan apa yang mereka bicarakan, tentu saja mengenai dirinya.

Dan betapa perihnya ia ketika melihat Karma yang tengah menenangkan si gadis pirang, dengan senyum tampan nan menawan tentunya. Rasanya seperti tubuhnya tengah terluka kemudian dibasuh oleh air garam. Sakit dan... perih sekali.

Isogai hanya bisa diam di bangkunya. Mengingat dirinya yang begitu lelah karena pekerjaan semalam yang menguras banyak tenaga. Ia tak ingin membuang energi yang ada hanya karena kegiatan yang tidak penting.

Merasa cemburu saja sudah membuatnya lelah, apalagi yang lain?

 _Kuharap aku tidak melihat adegan seperti itu lagi._ Isogai berdoa dalam hati.

.

.

.

Tak terasa waktu mid semester akan segera tiba. Seluruh siswa SMP Kunugigaoka sudah mempersiapkan segudang fisik maupun mental untuk berperang melawan soal. Begitu juga dengan kelas 3-E.

Selama satu minggu menjelang ujian, Isogai beserta Rio dan Karma melakukan aktivitas mereka seperti biasa— belajar di perpustakaan sepulang sekolah. Meskipun disana masih tersisa bekas pertempuran Karma dengan Kaho, namun mereka bertiga tetap pergi ke perpustakaan untuk menambah ilmu.

Tak ada alasan bagi mereka untuk berhenti berkunjung ke perpustakaan selama masih ada kesempatan untuk belajar menjelang ujian. Apalagi sekarang desisan dari anak gedung utama kepada mereka sudah hilang. Seolah mereka bertiga adalah orang yang paling menakutkan di kelas E.

Dan sekarang tiba saatnya untuk pertarungan—

—ujian mid semester SMP Kunugigaoka dimulai!

.

.

.

Ujian mid semester SMP Kunugigaoka telah selesai. Selama dua hari, para siswa berusaha mati-matian untuk bertempur dan hanya bersenjatakan sebatang pensil. Meskipun begitu, senjata kedua anak kelas END telah diasah dengan begitu baik oleh guru tercinta mereka, Koro-sensei, sehingga mereka tak perlu takut melawan kurikulum Kunugigaoka yang mendiskriminasikan siswanya itu.

Namun sayang seribu sayang, yang berkuasa tetaplah di atas. Pihak guru berhasil menjungkirbalikkan kelas E dengan mengubah soal mid semester dua hari sebelum hari H tanpa sepengetahuan kelas kancrit itu.

Akibatnya, seluruh siswa kelas E terpaksa harus gugur di medan perang akibat satu soal yang tak terlihat berhasil menikam mereka dari belakang. Target memasuki top 50 di ujian tengah semester tidak tercapai. Misi telah gagal.

Lalu bagaimana keadaan Karma, Rio dan Isogai setelah kalah dari pertempuran?

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

OMAKE

.

.

.

"Baiklah. Hari sudah mulai sore. Latihan tambahan selesai" ucap Karasuma-sensei sebelum mengakhiri kegiatan belajar mengajar mereka.

"Terima kasih atas pembelajarannya" teriak seluruh siswa kelas 3-E di lapangan.

"Aku akan mengurangi waktu latihan pembunuhan kalian, karena sebentar lagi akan ada ujian tengah semester" tambah ketua pasukan elit itu. "Manfaatkan waktu tersebut untuk meningkatkan nilai akademik kalian"

"Baik" teriak kelas E lagi.

Isogai melangkahkan kakinya menuju sahabat surai kecokelatannya yang sedang bercakap-cakap dengan beberapa orang.

"Maehara, tolong bantu aku menyimpan pisau dan pistol ini ke gudang" pinta Isogai.

Maehara menatap si _ikemen_ kemudian mengacungkan jempolnya. "Baik, serahkan padaku"

Mereka pun mulai memunguti beberapa pisau dan pistol yang masih berserakan di lapangan. Setelah memasukkan benda-benda itu ke dalam kardus, sahabat sejoli itu segera pergi menuju gudang.

—di gudang—

Maehara menumpukkan kardus berisi pistol anti-sensei yang dibawanya teoat di atas kardus yang dibawa Isogai. Kemudian si _cassanova_ menepukkan telapak tangannya karena terdapat debu yang menempel di permukaan epidermisnya.

"Selesai sudah" Maehara bergumam.

Isogai tersenyum, menatap sahabatnya yang terlihat sangat senang. "Terima kasih, Maehara"

Maehara hanya mengangguk. Tak lama seberkas ingatan melintas di kepalanya. "Oh ya, Isogai"

"Hmm?"

"Hari ini kau terlihat murung" komentar Maehara. "Aku memperhatikanmu sejak pagi. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang mengganjal— maksudku, kau tidak memakai seragam lengkap hari ini"

"Ya, benar. Lalu?"

"Mengapa kau begitu? Dimana rompi abumu?"

"Ahh, itu—"

DRRRTTTTT

Isogai terkejut ketika merasakan getaran dari ponselnya yang berada di balik celana _training_ nya. Buru-buru ia mengecek apa yang menyebabkan benda kotak itu bergetar.

"Eh? Asano?"

Maehara segera menoleh ke arah si _ikemen_ begitu ia mendengar nama ketua OSIS SMP Kunugigaoka disebut. "Ada apa, Isogai?"

"Asano mengadakan rapat ketua kelas mendadak. Aku harus segera kesana"

Isogai meninggalkan Maehara dengan langkah tergesa-gesa. Ia merasa tidak enak dengan sahabatnya itu.

"Maaf, Maehara, aku harus pergi. Bisa kau urus sisanya?"

Maehara hanya mengangguk lesu. "Baiklah"

Isogai segera melesat begitu Maehara menyetujui permintaannya. Kini yang tersisa hanya si _cassanova_ sendiri beserta seluruh isi gudang.

Setelah merapikan gudang, Maehara keluar dari bangunan bobrok itu untuk berganti udara dengan beberapa peluh yang menetes dari dahinya.

Tiba-tiba suara gesekan semak-semak terdengar begitu saja di telinga si surai kecokelatan. Maehara segera mencari dimana letak sumber suara itu. Gedung lama Kunugigaoka dikelilingi oleh pohon dan semak-semak, sehingga ia harus mencari tahu darimana asal suara itu.

Dalam sekejap iris mata Maehara melebar.

"Kaho?"

"M-Maehara-kun?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Maehara yang masih terkejut.

"Aku... ingin bertemu dengan Isogai-kun"

.

.

.

OMAKE END

.

.

.

A/N : fiuuhh akhirnya selesai juga, ada bonus omakenya pula *lapkeringet*. Bagaimana dengan chapter ini, apa terlalu cepat alurnya? Silahkan kritik dan saran atau apapun bisa ditulis di kotak review di bawah. Douzo~

Next Chapter 5 : Uncovered!


	5. Uncovered!

Ujian tengah semester SMP Kunugigaoka telah usai. Hubungan mereka semakin dekat. Perasaan mereka kepada gadis itu makin menjadi-jadi. Akan tetapi, perasaan cinta tersebut sangat persuasif terhadap emosi mereka.

Sekarang, bagaimana mereka mengendalikan perasaan mereka yang tercampur aduk seperti itu?

.

.

.

Assassination Classroom/Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Matsui Yuusei

In Dilemma © shichigatsudesu

Chapter 5 : Uncovered!

.

.

.

"Aku mencintaimu, Nakamura"

.

.

.

Kelas 3-E, SMP Kunugigaoka telah menyelesaikan pertarungan mereka di gedung utama. Dan hasilnya... kekalahan.

Kini semua murid tengah merasa kecewa. Kepala ditundukkan dalam dengan ekspresi wajah masam. Begitu juga Koro-sensei, yang merasakan luka tengah bersarang di tubuh kuningnya. Ia menyesal karena telah meremehkan kurikulum di sekolah elit seantero Jepang itu. Akibatnya, semua muridnya gugur di medan perang.

"Sepertinya aku sudah meremehkan sistem pembelajaran di sekolah ini" ucap Koro-sensei, dengan nada rendah penuh penyesalan.

Tak ada satu pun yang berani bersuara saat itu. Nagisa dan Isogai hanya bisa menatap lembar ulangan mereka. Di ujung sana terdapat Terasaka yang tak acuh dengan situasi saat ini. Sisanya hanya dapat menundukkan kepala mereka tanpa melakukan kegiatan apapun.

Begitu juga dengan Rio. Mereka kecewa dengan hasil ujian yang didapatnya, ingin sekali ia meremas kertas ulangannya. Spidol merah yang membentuk angka puluhan itu membuat dirinya merasa muak.

Suara tap tap dari belakang kelas membuat Rio tertarik untuk menggerakkan kepalanya. Tiba-tiba, suara gesekan angin terdengar ketika seseorang melemparkan pisau anti-sensei ke makhluk bertubuh gurita di depan kelas. Alhasil makhluk itu menghindar.

"Benarkah? Kalau kau terus membelakangi kami seperti itu, kau tidak akan bisa melihatku yang akan membunuhmu"

Suara lantang itu, sangat familiar di telinga Rio. Langkah kaki barusan semakin jelas terdengar. Gadis pirang itu menoleh ke samping, mendapati murid absen satu yang tengah berjalan ke depan kelas.

 _Karma-kun?_

"Karma-kun?!" Koro-sensei geram. "Kau tidak lihat aku sedang depresi—"

Karma meletakkan beberapa lembar kertas ulangannya di atas meja guru. Mata Koro-sensei yang kecil itu semakin bulat, begitu juga dengan seluruh siswa kelas 3-E.

98... 98... 99... 100...

Semua mata yang melihat angka tersebut takjub dibuatnya. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Tetapi terdapat sedikit perasaan senang karena ternyata Karma menjadi satu-satunya anak kelas kancrit yang berhasil masuk top 50.

"Meskipun soalnya berubah, itu tidak akan mempengaruhiku"

Karma mengembangka seringainya. Merasa bangga karena hanya ia yang berhasil menyelesaikan misi yang diberikan guru tercintanya. Si surai merah kini menjulurkan lidahnya, berusaha mengejek Koro-sensei yang kulitnya sudah berubah warna menjadi merah.

"Wah, hebat!"

"Matematika dapat 100? Tidak bisa dipercaya"

Rio yang mendengar pujian tersebut perlahan memasang senyuman manisnya. Lagi-lagi Karma berhasil membuatnya merasa kagum, entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya

Namun sedetik kemudian, ia menurunkan senyumnya. Wajahnya kembali masam seperti semula. Dalam benaknya, ia mencoba membandingkan diri dengan si surai merah. Tapi nilainya jatuh terlalu jauh di bawah Karma, jadi apa yang harus dibandingkan?

Ketika seluruh siswa kelas E berkumpul mengelilingi Karma dan Koro-sensei, Rio melangkah pergi dari kelas. Langkahnya begitu halus namun besar agar ia bisa segera menghilang tanpa disadari oleh teman-temannya. Si gadis pirang tak ingin seseorang tahu bahwa dirinya menghilang dari kelas.

Tanpa disadarinya, sepasang mata tengah memperhatikan dirinya yang melenggang dari kelas.

Isogai secara tidak sengaja melirik ke arah Rio yang agak merenggang dari kelas. Iris emasnya memperhatikan setiap gerak geriknya, termasuk ekspresi wajahnya. Rio terlihat murung. Dan dari dadanya yang kempas kempis, Isogai beranggapan bahwa gadis pirang itu tengah menahan gejolak emosi dalam dirinya.

Sejujurnya Isogai ingin mengejar gadis itu, namun ia tak ingin teman-teman lain merasa curiga dan malah ikut membuntutinya. Kalau firasatnya yang mengatakan bahwa Rio sedang emosi itu benar, maka lebih baik gadis itu dibuarkan sendiri dulu.

Isogai tidak ingin jadi _moodbreaker_ -nya Rio, sehingga ia harus bersabar sampai kerumunan ini membubarkan diri.

.

.

.

Langkah demi langkah Isogai gerakkan menyusuri hutan yang mengelilingi gedung lama Kunugigaoka. Sejak sepuluh menit lalu ia mencari Rio, tetapi sampai saat ini gadis itu belum ketemu juga. Apa Rio pergi jauh atau dirinya yang payah dalam mencari gadis itu, Isogai tak tahu. lalu si _ikemen_ itu harus pergi kemana lagi?

Tak lama kemudian telinganya menangkap suara isakan tangis seseorang. Semakin Isogai melangkah, semakin jelas suara itu. Ketua kelas E itu yakin kalau suara isakan itu milik seorang gadis yang ia cari sejak tadi.

Perlahan Isogai mendekatkan diri ke arah gadis itu.

"Nakamura?" panggil Isogai.

Benar saja. Gadis itu, Nakamura Rio, sedang menangis sambil menatap pemandangan di depannya. Berkat panggilan tersebut, Rio segera menoleh.

"Isogai-kun? Mengapa kau ada disini?" tanya Rio tanpa memandang lawan bicaranya. Gadis itu terus menundukkan kepala, menyembunyikan air mata yang kini terlihat seperti sebuah anak sungai di wajahnya.

"Aku melihatmu keluar kelas saat kami semua berkumpul di meja guru" jawab Isogai. "Aku mencarimu"

"Untuk apa?" tanya si pirang tersedu-sedu. Bahunya bergetar. Suaranya yang parau menandakan bahwa gadis itu akan melanjutkan tangisnya.

Isogai menatap iba Rio. Ia tak kuasa melihat objek yang sedang menangis di depannya. Ia pun mencengkeram tangannya.

"Menemanimu"

"Hah?"

Isogai maju beberapa langkah. Kini posisinya tak jauh dari tempat Rio berpijak. Ia sengaja mengikiskan jarak, agar si _ikemen_ dapat mendengar suara Rio yang hampir tidak terdengar.

"Mengapa kau menangis?"

Rio tidak segera menjawab. Air matanya yang mengalir semakin deras telah menutup mulutnya. Isogai juga terpaksa membisu, jadi ia memutuskan untuk menunggu jawaban Rio.

"Isogai-kun..."

Isogai semakin iba melihat Rio yang tangisnya malah menjadi-jadi. Sejujurnya ia merasa perih apabila melihat seorang gadis menangis di hadapannya, apalagi yang saat ini tengah terisak yaitu orang yang ia cinta, Nakamura Rio. Jika Isogai diam saja, tak melakukan apapun agar air bening itu berhenti, maka ia merasa bodoh sekali, bahkan melebihi Terasaka selaku orang paling bodoh di kelas kancrit itu.

Perlahan Isogai menggerakkan tangannya, kemudian menyentuh pipi mulus Rio. Dihapusnya jejak air mata yang membentuk sungai kecil di wajahnya, hanya dengan menggunakan ibu jarinya.

"Jangan menangis, Nakamura"

Rio mendongakkan kepalanya yang sedari tadi ditekukkan ke bawah. Iris birunya beradu pandang dengan iris emas Isogai. Disana tersirat perasaan khawatir si _ikemen_ kepada si pirang. Sedikit perasaan bersalah melanda Rio karena telah membuat Isogai khawatir.

"Isogai-kun?" gumam Rio bingung.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Isogai lagi.

"Aku—" Rio menundukkan kepalanya untuk yang kedua kalinya. "Aku kecewa dengan hasil ujian ini"

"Kecewa?"

Rio mengangguk. "Aku kesal dengan pihak guru dari gedung utama yang dengan seenak jidat mengganti materi ujian tanpa sepengetahuan anak kelas E"

"..."

Akibatnya nilai kami jatuh, padahal aku dan yang lain sudah berusaha sebisa mungkin. Aku tak ingin kita semua didiskriminasi, aku ingin kita bangkit, aku tak ingin ditinggal Koro-sensei"

"..."

"Selain itu, hanya Karma-kun yang bisa lulus ke top 50. Aku merasa bukan apa-apa jika dibandingkan dengan Karma-kun. Aku merasa sedikit **cemburu** dengan kemampuannya itu"

Isogai terkejut ketika kata cemburu keluar dari mulut Nakamura Rio. Jika dibandingkan dengannya, jelas ia merasa lebih cemburu. Dan alasan Rio barusan juga merupakan salah satu alasan Isogai merasa cemburu dengan si berandal cerdas.

"Aku juga selalu merasa seperti itu. Apalagi barusan aku lihat—"

"Dan juga aku—" Rio memotong kalimat Isogai. Kepalanya masih menunduk. "Aku pasti mengecewakanmu, Isogai-kun. Maafkan aku"

"Hah?" Isogai terkejut, dan rasa kagetnya makin menjadi-jadi ketika melihat gadis di hadapannya tengah membungkukkan badannya sekitar 45 derajat.

"Selama seminggu kemarin, kita pergi ke perpustakaan untuk belajar tambahan. Kau yang mengajakku, tapi aku malah membuat keributan"

"Tunggu, aku tidak—"

"Selain itu, nilaiku jelek, padahal aku selalu belajar. Dan karena masalah di perpustakaan itu, aku merasa kau menjadi semakin jauh dariku"

Isogai mengernyitkan dahi. Ya, dirinya juga merasa kalau kedekatan ia dan Rio agak merenggang, sejak kejadian itu. Tapi sungguh, bukan berarti ia merasa kecewa atau apalah yang gadis itu sebutkan.

"Maafkan aku!" Rio membungkuk lagi.

Dengan segera Isogai mencengkeram lengan atas Rio, kemudian berusaha mengembalikan ketegapan tubuhnya. Tidak masalah jika Rio minta maaf padanya (walaupun ia tidak menganggap gadis itu salah), tapi tidak usah membungkuk segala. Isogai jadi merasa canggung.

"Sudah, sudah, jangan meminta maaf seperti itu. Aku jadi merasa tidak enak"

"Justru aku merasa tidak enak jika aku tidak minta maaf"

"Yasudah, tapi tidak usah membungkukkan badan segala"

Rio menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Aku harus begini. Rasanya aku ingin menangis jika aku tidak melakukan ini"

Isogai mengacak rambutnya kasar. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Ternyata susah juga ya untuk menghibur seorang gadis yang sedang menangis.

Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, saat ini Isogai sedang berada di momen yang langka. Sebelumnya ia tak pernah berduaan dengan Rio seperti ini. Dalam sekejap si _ikemen_ merasa ingin sekali mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada gadis itu. Suasana disana sudah terlanjur romantis, sayang kalau disia-siakan.

Tapi Isogai belum memperkiraka reaksi apa yang akan ditampilkan Rio. Ahh sial, ia galau!

 **Ungkapkan atau jangan?**

"Baiklah"

"Hmm?" Rio bingung.

"Nakamura, aku memaafkanmu" ucap Isogai tegas. Ia melihat Rio yang perlahan mulai mengembangkan senyumnya. "Tapi sebagai gantinya..."

Isogai kembali mengikis jaraknya dengan gadis itu. Tangannya kembali mencengkeram lengan atas Rio. Ditariknya si pirang ke dalam pelukannya.

Sontak Rio terkejut. Ia tak menyangka murid absen dua itu akan memeluknya seperti ini. Jujur saja gadis itu merasa sesak, tetapi mengapa ia tidak memberontak? Rio tetap diam, membiarkan Isogai memeluknya.

Ada sedikit perasaan nyaman dalam diri Nakamura Rio.

"Sebagai gantinya, menangislah di dadaku" lanjut Isogai. "Jika ada orang yang melihat, aku akan menghalangi wajahmu. Jadi kalau kau masih kesal dan ingin menangis, silahkan lakukan disini"

Rio masih membelalak kaget. Saat ini ia bingung apa ia harus memberontak karena dipeluk dengan seenak jidat, atau mengucapkan terima kasih karena telah berusaha menghiburnya. Hatinya tengah merasa **dilema**.

Saat memeluk Rio, Isogai merasakan tubuh si pirang bergetar kecil. Mungkin gadis itu menuruti perkataannya. Dalam sekejap ia mengingat Karma yang mengelus puncak kepala Rio untuk menenangkannya. Dan sekarang, ia melakukan hal yang sama seperti Karma lakukan beberapa hari yang lalu.

Tekad Isogai untuk menyatakan cintanya semakin besar. Meskipun ia tidak bisa memprediksi respon yang akan didapatkannya, Isogai tetap akan melakukannya. Tapi bisakah ia?

"Nakamura" bisik Isogai.

Rio yang semula menangis segera mendongakkan kepalanya begitu suara halus Isogai menyentuh indera pendengarannya. Jejak air mata gadis itu kembali terlihat.

"Ya, Isogai-kun?"

Jeda sejenak. Isogai menghela napas panjang. Ia tengah memantapkan niat _kokuhaku_ -nya. Kini jantung dan napas si _ikemen_ sudah kembali netral. Ia pun menatap serius ke arah Rio.

"Aku mencintaimu, Nakamura"

"Hah?"

Rio membelalak kaget. Apa ia tidak salah dengar? Isogai Yuuma, mengucapkan hal seperti itu?

Saking kagetnya, Rio kembali menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Isogai. Gadis itu pun menangis sejadinya disana.

.

.

.

Karma merebahkan tubuhnya di atas rumput hijau yang membentang tak jauh dari kelas. Pohon besar di dekatnya merupakan pelindung yang akan menjaganya dari sinar matahari langsung. Kedua tangannya ia gunakan sebagai bantal. Dan iris tembaganya tengah menatap langit biru yang terhalang dedaunan.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat kejadian yang baru saja ia lihat beberapa menit lalu. Langit biru yang membentang itu seolah sebuah layar besar, kemudian tampak dua sosok teman sekelasnya yang sedang bermesraan disana.

Isogai Yuuma dan Nakamura Rio, mereka berpelukan? Mengapa bisa?

Karma hendak pergi menuju hutan untuk beristirahat setelah Koro-sensei membagikan hasil ujiannya yang memuaskan. Saat itu ia menyadari kalau Rio tidak ada di kelas. Hanya saja ia tidak terlalu memperdulikannya. Mungkin gadis itu sedang pergi ke toilet.

Akan tetapi, Karma merasa khawatir ketika menyadari Rio yang tak kunjung kembali. Berhubung ia juga merasa kantuk, akhirnya ia pergi dari kelas menuju hutan. Mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk terlelap, sekaligus mencari gadis itu.

Ketika ia menemukan pohon paling besar di hutan itu, ia mendengar suara seseorang— atau mungkin dua orang yang tengah bercakap-cakap. Tapi sepertinya itu bukan percakapan biasa karena selain saling hentak, salah satu dari mereka tengah terisak.

Hal ini membuat tertarik seorang Akabane Karma. Ia mencoba melangkahkan kakinya pelan, kemudian menyingkirkan dedaunan dari ranting pohon yang rebdah serta menghalangi pemandangan. Dan ketika si surai merah menangkis ranting tersebut, iris tembaganya langsung membulat ketika menyaksikan adegan peluk-pelukan sahabatnya.

Karma hanya bisa diam melihat Isogai dan Rio yang sedang melakukan adegan romantis itu. Hanya saja tidak berlangsung lama. Murid absen satu itu segera melangkah meninggalkan tempat yang memberikan rasa perih pada hatinya. Ia menyesal telah mencari gadis itu.

Karma menghembuskan napasnya pelan. Dadanya terasa makin perih jika ia mengingat kejadian itu. Kalau ini sebuah ajang kompetisi, ia kalah _start_ oleh Isogai. Jadi berhubung ia juga menyukai Rio, ia harus segera menyusul si _ikemen_ yang sudah menyatakan cinta lebih dulu.

Harus. Karma harus melakukannya. Ia tidak ingin Isogai memiliki Rio.

"Karma-kun!"

Seseorang menepuk jidatnya yang sedikit terlihat akibat angin yang mengacak poninya. Karma yang tengah melamun jelas terkejut. Apalagi yang menyebabkan lamunannya buyar itu Nakamura Rio, gadis yang sedang ia bayangkan.

"Nakamura-san, jangan buat aku terkejut, dong!"

Rio hanya tertawa kecil, sedangkan si surai merah memegangi dahinya.

"Habis dari tadi aku panggil diam saja" gerutu gadis itu. "Maafkan aku ya, Karma-kun"

"Hmm, sudahlah"

Karma menggerakkan tubuhnya menuju pohon besar yang sedari tadi melindunginya. Disandarkan punggungnya pada batang berwarna cokelat itu. Kemudian Karma menatap si pirang yang masih tertawa.

Dalam hatinya, Karma senang melihat gadis itu melepaskan tawanya, setelah beberapa waktu lalu ia melihat Rio sedang menangis dalam pelukan Isogai, entah karena apa. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, bagaimana bisa Rio terlihat biasa saja sedangkan beberapa waktu lalu ia menangis? Secepat itukah perasaan seorang gadis dapat berganti?

Atau jangan-jangan, Isogai yang membuat _mood_ -nya berubah? Apa karena pelukannya, atau _kokuhaku_ -nya? Jangan-jangan Rio merasa senang seperti ini karena ia dan Isogai... sepasang kekasih?

Karma menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Apa sih yang sedang ia pikirkan?

"Karma-kun, kau tahu terkadang aku selalu ingat ketika kau berhasil melukai Koro-sensei saat pertama kau masuk sekolah lagi" ucap Rio. "Bagaimana kalau kita melakukan trik itu lagi?"

"Pertama masuk sekolah— oh, yang itu" akhirnya Karma mengingat trik yang ia gunakan untuk melukai salah satu tentakel gurita itu. "Apa kau yakin? Apa tidak membosankan?"

"Tentu saja, karena kita tidak akan menempelkan pisaunya di tangan"

"Lalu, dimana?"

Rio menyentuh puncak kepalanya dengan jari telunjuknya. "Disini"

Karma menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kepala— tidak, rambut?"

Rio menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Bagaimaa caranya?"

Rio membuka almamater kuningnya, mengambil sebuah pisau karet dan gunting yang selalu ia sembunyikan. Kemudian ia menggeser tubuhnya sehingga gadis itu duduk bersebelahan dengan si surai merah.

"Aku akan menggunting ini menjadi kecil-kecil. Kemudian—"

Rio mengambil satu helai daun yang berserakan di sekelilingnya. Karma hanya bisa memperhatikan demonstrasi si gadis pirang, tanpa berkomentar sedikit pun.

"—potongan pisau ini ditempel di daun ini. Oh, kau punya perekat tidak, Karma-kun?"

Karma menggeleng pelan, akan tetapi iris tembaganya menjelalat mencari sesuatu yang dapat ia gunakan sebagai perekat.

"Bagaimana kalau pakai ini?" usulnya sambil menyodorkan dua helai rumput. "Ini hanya simulasi. Coba saja dulu"

"Kalau begitu, tundukkan kepalamu"

"Hah?" kagetnya. "Mengapa harus aku?"

"Kau tidak mau?"

"Bukan begitu" Karma mencoba menjelaskan agar gadis itu tidak salah paham. "Kalau daun itu ada di kepalaku, Koro-sensei tidak akan membersihkannya. Tapi kalau perempuan kemungkinan Koro-sensei akan menyingkirkan daun ini"

Benar juga, pikir Rio. "Yasudah kalau begitu. Pasang di kepalaku"

Karma mengambil beberapa helai daun dengan sepotong pisau anti sensei, kemudian ia letakkan di puncak kepalanya. Diikatnya daun itu dengan beberapa surai pirang milik Rio.

 **'** **TEMBAK' DIA!**

Karma berhenti sejenak sebelum mengambil helai daun yang kedua. Ia seperti mendengar seseorang berbicara, tetapi selain mereka berdua tidak ada yang berkata seperti itu disana.

Kini hatinya terasa gundah. Tiba-tiba tersirat niat ingin menyatakan cinta kepada Rio. Karma berpikir untuk memantapkan tekadnya. Tak peduli apapun reaksi dari si gadis pirang jika ada orang yang menembaknya. Tapi kalau seandainya Karma ditolak, ia siap atau tidak?

 **Katakan atau jangan?**

"Nakamura-san"

Rio menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Karma. "Ada apa?"

"Apa kau... baik-baik saja?"

"Y-Ya, aku baik" Rio mengangguk ragu. "Tapi kenapa?"

Karma menggerakkan tangannya yang semula ia gunakan untuk mengambil helai daun kedua. Kemudian ia menyentuh kepala bagian belakang Rio, dielusnya rambut pirang yang panjangnya sepunggung, lalu menariknya ke dalam pelukannya.

"Karma-kun, apa yang—"

"Nakamura-san, tadi kau melakukan ini kan—" ucap Karma, jeda sejenak. "—dengan Isogai-kun?"

Rio membelalak kaget. "B-B-Bagaimana kau tahu, Karma-kun?"

"Aku melihatnya, dan aku ingin melakukannya juga"

"Karma-kun" lirih si pirang. Gadis itu syok, tak paham dengan situasi yang ia alami hari ini. "Sejak kapan..."

"Aku cemburu, Nakamura" ucapnya. Karma terlihat serius, buktinya ia menghilangkan embel-embel '-san' dalam nama Rio. "Aku cemburu... dengan Isogai-kun... karena aku menyukaimu"

"Hah?" Rio terkejut untuk yang kedua kalinya. "Apa kau bilang?"

Karma mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Rio. Si surai merah hendak membisikan sesuatu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Nakamura"

.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi.

Kelas 3-E, SMP Kunugigaoka telah selesai melakukan kegiatan belajar mengajar mereka. Hari ini tidak ada latihan tambahan, sehingga seluruh siswa bisa langsung pulang.

Koro-sensei pasti sudah langsung melesat ke negara tetangga ketika bel sudah dibunyikan, begitu juga dengan Terasaka beserta Muramatsu, Yoshida dan Hazama. Nagisa, Kayano dan Sugino sudah bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Serta siswa lainnya satu per satu mulai meninggalkan kelas.

Hanya Rio saja yang masih betah dengan bangku kayunya. Bukunya masih berserakan, dan gadis itu tidak berniat untuk membersihkannya. Setelah Koro-sensei menghilang, Rio langsung meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja. Iris matanya menatap kosong lantai kayu di bawahnya, tersirat sebuah kelelahan disana.

"Rio-chan? Rio-chan? Bangun! Kau mau pulang tidak?"

Seseorang berusaha membangunkan Rio. Gadis itu mengguncangkan sahabatnya agar segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Tak mungkin ia membiarkan si pirang menginap disini.

Perlahan tubuh Rio bergerak, menandakan bahwa ia merespon Okano Hinata, gadis yang barusan berusaha membangunkan Rio.

"Oh, Hinata-chan. Ada apa?" ucap Rio dengan suara yang agak serak.

Okano menaikkan alisnya. "Aku mengajakmu pulang lah, apa lagi?" jawabnya. Sebelum Rio angkat suara atau memberikan pertanyaan tambahan, Okano kembali membuka mulutnya. "Kau ini kenapa? Ada masalah?"

Rio meletakkan kepalanya di atas tangan kanannya yang berfungsi sebagai penopang. Iris birunya tidak ia hadapkan ke arah perempuan paling gesit di kelas E, tetapi ia arahkan ke jendela kelas yang memperlihatkan pemandangan hutan.

"Masalah, ya?"

"Eh?" Okano semakin bingung. "Rio-chan, apa yang—"

"Huuaaahhh aku mimpi apa semalam, mengapa hari ini seperti ini?" keluh Rio tiba-tiba. Hal ini membuat Okano mengerjapkan matanya— bingung.

"Entah aku bisa menyebut ini sial atau apa, yag jelas banyak sekali hal yang terjadi hari ini" sambungnya. Okano hanya bisa mendengarkan keluhan dari sahabatnya, jadi ia harus diam beberapa saat.

"Selain nilai ujianku turun, aku mendapat pernyataan cinta dari dua orang sekaligus"

UHUK!

Okano tersedak mendengar kalimat terakhir dari si pirang. "HAH? Pernyataan cinta? Dua orang?!"

Mendengar nada suara Okano yang sedikit naik, buru-buru Rio membekap mulutnya. "Jangan keras-keras, Hinata-chan!"

"Oh ya. Maaf Rio-chan"

Rio menjauhkan tangannya dari Okano. Kini gadis berambut hitam itu bisa berbicara dengan leluasa. Suaranya pun sudah tidak meninggi lagi.

"Jadi, siapa yang menembakmu?"

Rio menundukkan kepalanya. Semu merah mulai terlihat di wajah putihnya.

"Dua orang..." jeda sejenak. "... Isogai-kun dan Karma-kun"

Lagi-lagi Okano terkejut, hanya saja kali ini lebih terkontrol dibanding sebelumnya. "Mereka berdua yang menembakmu? Disaat yang sama?"

Rio hanya mengangguk pelan.

Okano membuang napasnya pelan. Sepertinya gadis itu tengah mencari solusi dari masalah ini. "Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku tidak tahu" jawab Rio. "Yang jelas sekarang aku ingin sendiri dulu"

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku pulang duluan"

Okano bangkit dari kursinya, kemudian menyelempangkan tasnya seraya melangkah menjauh dari si gadis pirang.

"Aku janji akan menceritakan detailnya"

Okano menolehkan kepalanya, kemudian tersenyum pada Rio. "Baiklah"

Seperginya Okano dari kelas, Rio kembali meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja. Rio gagal paham dengan situasi saat ini. Dan ia tak tahu langkah apa yang harus diambilnya.

Isogai dan Karma sama-sama menyatakan cinta kepada dirinya, dalam waktu yang sama, posisi yang sama, dengan kalimat yang sama. Ada apa dengan hari ini? Ini bukan hari menyatakan cinta, tapi mereka...

Ahh, percuma ia berkeluh kesah disini, tidak ada gunanya. Lebih baik ia pergi dari sini, kemudian mencari tempat yang bisa menghilangkan _stress_ -nya.

Dengan segera Rio merapikan buku-bukunya yang masih berserakan. Setelahnya ia segera pergi meninggalkan kelas bobrok itu.

.

.

.

Entah kenapa Rio merasakan kerongkongannya begitu kering.

Setelah tiba di kaki gunung, ia memasuki gedung utama Kunugigaoka untuk singgah ke _vending machine_. Air mineral dalam botol minumnya sudah habis, sehingga ia terpaksa mengeluarkan uang untuk membeli setidaknya satu kaleng minuman pelepas dahaga.

"Mesin minumanya dimana ya?" gumamnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan, ia menggerakkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan guna mencari dimana letak _vending machine_. Tapi meski sudah berjalan jauh dari gerbang, si surai pirang masih belum menemukan satu pun mesin berbentuk persegi panjang itu.

Maklumlah, ini bukan lingkungan kelasnya, sehingga ia tidak begitu hafal seluk beluk gedung utama Kunugigaoka. Mungkin lain kali ia harus sering-sering kesini, untuk hanya sejedar mengingat letak _vending machine_ atau paling tidak letak toilet.

"Eh?"

Rio menghentikan langkahnya. Tiba-tiba saja terdapat satu kaleng minuman soda yang menggelinding ke arahnya. Minuman itu datang dari arah kanan, jadi jika Rio berbelok kesana kemungkinan besar ia akan langsung bertemu dengan _vending machine_.

Akhirnya...

Rio berjongkok untuk mengambil minuman tersebut. Itu milik seseorang, jadi ia berniat untuk mengembalikannya. Tetapi saat ia hendak mengambil kaleng itu, sebuah tangan lain hendak mengambil benda yang sama. Keduanya terkejut, lantas mereka pun mulai saling melemparkan pandang yang sebelumnya tak bisa dilakukan karena terhalang sebuah dinding bercat abu-abu.

Iris mata mereka sama-sama membulat.

"Asano-kun?"

"Loh, anak kelas E?"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

A/N : Waktu itu ada yang review katanya lebih suka pair AsaRio. Nah untuk chapter depan saya kasih FULL AsaRio. Selamat membaca~

Next Chapter 6 : Discussion!


	6. Discussion!

"Nakamura Rio, ya?"

Asano menopang dagunya dengan menggunakan kedua tangannya yang ia rapatkan. Rio meneguk salivanya. Iris birunya jelalatan memandangi ketua OSIS SMP Kunugigaoka, segelas _coffee latte_ , dan _macaroni schotel_ di hadapannya. Air mukanya menampakkan perasaan gugup yang menjalar di sekujur tubuh. Menakutkan.

"Waw, hebatnya ketua OSIS kita" Rio malah memuji. "Bahkan aku belum memperkenalkan diri tapi kau sudah bisa menyebut nama lengkapku"

"Karena kelas E muridnya lebih sedikit dan semuanya bermasalah, jadi wajar kalau aku mengetahui nama kalian tanpa kalian memperkenalkan diri sekalipun"

Rio menggeleng kecil. Ia takjub dengan sosok luar biasa seorang Asano Gakushuu. Sekali dalam seumur hidup ia baru bertemu dengan anak seusianya yang begitu sempurna di matanya.

Yaah, kalau saja putra tunggal Asano itu tidak memiliki sifat pemimpin yang diktator seperti itu.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Rio penasaran.

"Aku bersedia menjadi konsultan masalah cintamu"

"Eh?" Rio mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Tapi sebelum itu, alangkah baiknya kita bermain _game_ terlebih dahulu"

Asano menyeringai lebar. Iris violetnya menatap Rio tajam. Dalam benaknya, gadis itu melihat sekumpulan asap hitam mengepul di sekitarnya.

Seram, pikir Rio. Pasti Asano merencanakan sesuatu.

"Hmm, bagaimana ya?"

"Kau memiliki waktu luang hari ini, jadi kita bisa sedikit lebih lama disini" ucap Asano seolah merayu gadis itu untuk 'kencan' dengannya. "Tenang saja, aku yang traktir. Pesanlah makanan sebanyak yang kau mau jika itu dapat membunuh rasa bosanmu"

Apa boleh buat. Meskipun Rio dalam keadaan sadar, ia harus menerima penawaran dari Asano. Berhubung Asano adalah anak dari penguasa sekolah, Rio harus menuruti apa kemauannya. Ia tak ingin esok hari terdapat kejadian konyol hanya karena ia menolak penawaran spesial ini.

Memang benar Rio ingin menghilangkan stressnya, tapi—

—MENGAPA HARUS DENGAN KETUA OSIS YANG GILA INI?!

.

.

.

Assassination Classroom/Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Matsui Yuusei

In Dilemma © shichigatsudesu

Chapter 6 : Discussion!

.

.

.

Atmosfer di dalam restoran keluarga ini begitu canggung, terutama meja paling pojok dekat jendela restoran yang paling besar. Sudah 5 menit Rio dan Asano diam. Tak ada satu pun di antara mereka yang mengajukan sebuah topik. Asano masih setia dengan posisinya— dagu ditopang, seringai lebar dan tatapan menusuk. Sedangkan Rio mengalami gempa bumi lokal. Badannya gemetar hebat, baginya, sampai-sampai ia memproduksi keringat yang cukup banyak, bahkan tetes peluh itu terbilang keterlaluan banyaknya untuk seseorang yang hanya duduk saja.

Sumpah, Rio gugup parah.

"Jadi..." Rio mulai membuka suara. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Asano tersenyum. "Bermain _game_. Kau lupa?"

"Ahh itu, maksudku kita akan bermain apa?"

Dalam benaknya, Rio berusaha berpikir positif. Mungkin _game_ yang dimaksud Asano itu _playstation, glow hockey, arcade,_ atau permainan lain yang ada di _game_ _center_. Tapi secara logika, Asano tidak mungkin mengajaknya pergi ke _game center_. Ia bukan _gamer_ macam Kanzaki.

Sudah diduga. Pasti ia merencanakan sesuatu.

"Ini tidak sulit kok" jawabnya. "Kalau begitu kita mulai saja"

Asano merogok tasnya untuk mengambil sesuatu. Tak butuh waktu lama, kini Rio sudah melihat benda yang si surai oranye itu keluarkan.

 _Kertas? Pensil? Ya ampun, kau ingin bermain game atau mengerjakan soal, Asano?_ Rutuk Rio dalam hati.

Saat ini Rio hanya bisa diam, menunggu Asano yang tengah menggoreskan suatu kata pada kertas putihnya. Tangannya begitu lihai menggerakkan pensil mekanik yang ia gunakan untuk menulis. Tak ada jeda untuk hanya sekedar berpikir ataupun mengistirahatkan tangannya. Apa anak itu sudah merencanakan ini sejak lama?

"Ano... Asano-kun?"

"Selesai" Asano meletakkan pensilnya, kemudian menyodorkannya pada si pirang.

Rio menatap helai kertas dan pensil di hadapannya. "Apa yang harus kulakukan dengan ini?"

"Jawab pertanyaanku. Silahkan kau balik kertasnya"

Rio menurut. Ia membalik kertasnya sesuai intruksi dari Ketua OSIS. Gadis itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ia tidak mengerti dengan tulisan Asano di kertas itu.

Yang pertama ada 7 buah garis bawah yang dibagi menjadi dua, artinya itu dua kata. Kata yang pertama berjumlah 4 huruf, dan yang kedua berjumlah 3 huruf. Disana ada 14 garis bawah, berarti ada dua kalimat yang harus diisi.

Yang kedua ada angka 1 dan angka 2. Angka tersebut terdapat dalam satu baris tetapi terpisahkan dengan spasi yang begitu jauh.

Yang ketiga ada garis bawah lagi, tetapi hanya ada satu kata saja. Letaknya di bawah angka 1 dan 2 tadi, dan disana sudah terdapat huruf 'm' dan 'a' di akhir kata. Artinya Rio harus melengkapi garis bawah tersebut hanya dengan 3 huruf.

Menyusahkan. _Game_ macam apa ini?

"Apa ini? Kau akan memberikan pertanyaan seperti apa?"

"Aku ingin kau menjawab pertanyaanku di kertas itu. Tulis tepat di atas garis yang aku buat" intruksinya. "Sekarang, aku akan mulai bertanya. Ikuti petunjukku"

Rio meneguk salivanya sebanyak mungkin. Rasa gugup dan khawatir mulai menyebar bersama aliran darah. Semoga pertanyaan yang diberikan anak kepala sekolah itu logis.

"Ada dua orang yang sama-sama dari kelas E menaruh perasaannya padamu, benar?"

Rio mengangguk kaku.

"Aku yakin pasti kau tahu siapa mereka. Nah silahkan tulis nama mereka di kertas itu"

Rio mulai memegang pensil mekanik yang diberikan Asano, tetapi ia belum menggoreskan satu huruf pun. Tangannya bergetar sampai beberapa tetes peluh keluar dari pori-pori kulitnya.

"Karena jumlah suku katanya sama, jadi jangan gunakan kanji. Tulis menggunakan hiragana atau katakana" tambah Asano.

Dengan sekuat tenaga, Rio memaksakan gerak tangannya untuk menuliskan nama si berandal cerdas dan si _ikemen_ pada kertas putih di depannya.

Setelah selesai menulis, Rio berpikir. Benar juga. Jumlah huruf pada nama mereka sama. Apa ini kebetulan?

"Selanjutnya yang kedua" Asano melanjutkan intruksinya setelah mendapatkan jeda beberapa menit untuk menikmati sepiring _macaroni schotel_ pesanannya.

"Ada dua angka di hadapanmu. Coba kau pikir, nomor apa itu?" tanyanya.

Rio berpikir sembari menatap dua angka tersebut lamat-lamat. Kalau ia kaitkan dengan peringkat mid semester kemarin, Karma memang mendapatkan peringkat 1 di kelas E. Tapi Isogai? Ia tidak masuk top 50 karena nilainya sama jatuhnya dengan si pirang.

Lalu, ini angka apa?

 _Akabane Karma-kun._

 _Isogai Yuuma-kun._

 _Akabane Karma-kun._

 _Isogai Yuuma-kun._

Tiba-tiba Rio teringat Koro-sensei yang ditembaki peluru BB seisi kelas sambil mengabsen. Gurita kuning itu selalu menyebut nama Karma terlebih dahulu, baru Isogai. Setiap hari, setiap kali Koro-sensei mengabsen murid-muridnya pasti nama mereka berdua disebut paling awal.

Itu artinya...

"Ini nomor absen?"

Asano menganggukkan kepala. "Jadi, kau sudah tahu itu nomor absen siapa?"

"Y-Ya. Aku tahu"

"Bagus. Sekarang yang ketiga"

Jeda sejenak. Asano menyesap _latte_ -nya yang sedari tadi menganggur. Mulutnya terasa tidak nyaman setelah mengunyah beberapa potong _macaroni schotel_. Hal ini disebabkan oleh Rio yang terlalu lama berpikir.

Permainan kembali dilanjutkan.

"Kau sadar tidak kalau nama depan mereka itu mirip?"

"Hah?" Rio bingung. Ia tidak mengerti, mirip dari mana coba? "Jauh, ah"

"Kau yakin?" tanya Asano. "Coba kau tulis nama depan mereka. Mungkin setelah itu kau akan tahu dimana letak kemiripan nama mereka"

Rio kembali memegang pensil. Pertanyaan terakhir belum dijawabnya. Ia masih bingung mengapa Asano menuliskan '-ma' menggunakan huruf latin, bukan aksara Jepang.

"Mengapa kau tidak menuliskan ini menggunakan huruf biasa?" tanya Rio sambil menyentuh tulisan '-ma' di kertasnya.

"Karena aku ingin kau menulis nama mereka menggunakan huruf latin"

Oh, begitu rupanya. Pantas saja ia membuat 3 garis bawah sebelum huruf '-ma'.

Detik kemudian Rio menggoreskan huruf tepat di atas garis bawah yang telah dibuat Asano.

Untuk kata pertama, ia menuliskan huruf 'k', 'a', dan 'r' sehingga membentuk tulisan 'Karma'.

Selanjutnya, ia melengkapi kata yang kedua dengan huruf 'y' dan 'u' sebanyak dua kali. Kini kata yang kedua telah membentuk tulisan 'Yuuma'.

"Eh?" tiba-tiba Rio mengerjap. Sepertinya ia menyadari sesuatu.

"Apa kau sudah menemukannya?"

"Sepertinya begitu"

Rio terdiam sembari menatap soal yang baru saja ia kerjakan. Benar juga, kini ia menemukan dua kemiripan dalam nama Karma dan Isogai.

Pertama, jika ditulis menggunakan huruf latin, maka nama 'Karma' dan 'Yuuma' sama-sama berjumlah 5 huruf. Kedua, lihat akhiran nama mereka. Kar-ma. Yu-u-ma. Kedua nama tersebut memiliki akhiran yang sama.

Rio menghembuskan napasnya pelan. Pada akhirnya _game_ ini berakhir, akan tetapi ia masih tidak tahu apa tujuan Asano memberikan permainan seperti ini.

"Asano-kun, apa maksud dari semua ini?" tanya Rio, sambil menatap Ketua OSIS Kunugigaoka yang tengah melahap potongan terakhir _macaroni schotel_ -nya.

"Ahh, aku hanya ingin sedikit bersenang-senang saja dengan rahasia anak kelas E" jawabnya. Detik berikutnya ia menyeringai lebar. Sepasang tanduk kecil tiba-tiba muncul di surai oranyenya.

"Sekarang, ceritakan semua masalahmu tentang Akabane dan Isogai"

Sial, Asano hanya ingin membuatnya semakin bingung. Rio mengerang kecil, kemudian ia mendengus pelan.

"Apa boleh buat. Kau bahkan tahu siapa dua orang itu sebelum aku memberitahumu"

Lagi-lagi Asano menyeringai lebar, seolah ia telah memenangkan suatu kompetisi. Yaa, Asano memang menang, karena ia berhasil menjebak Rio sampai sejauh ini.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan memesan satu _strawberry parfait_. Kau ingin tambah, Nakamura?"

.

.

.

"Jadi begitu"

Asano hanya ber-oh-ria, setelah mendengar semua curhatan yang keluar dari bibir manis Nakamura Rio. Sesekali ia menyantap _strawberry parfait_ yang ia pesan. Cerita gadis itu membosankan, sebenarnya, tapi ia terlanjur penasaran. Beruntung ia memesan menu makanan lagi.

Rio mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia merasa telah dipermainkan oleh Asano.

"Itu saja keluhanku, Asano-kun"

"Apa kau yakin?" Asano menatap tajam Rio. "Kau bahkan belum mengatakan perasaanmu"

"Apa itu harus?"

"Jelas lah" serunya. "Kau tidak mungkin menerima mereka berdua sekaligus, kan?"

Benar juga sih...

"Sekarang, setelah mereka berdua menembakmu, bagaimana perasaanmu kepada mereka?"

Rio menggaruk kepalanya menggunakan jari telunjuknya (walau tidak gatal). Sekarang, bagaimana ia harus menjawab pertanyaan Asano? Gadis pirang itu juga masih tidak mengerti dengan perasaannya sendiri.

"Aku... tidak tahu"

"Hmm?" Asano menaikkan alisnya. Secara tersirat ia menuntut penjelasan lebih dari si pirang.

"Ada saat-saat dimana aku merasa kagum dan nyaman dengan Karma-kun. Misalnya ketika aku mengobrol dengannya, kagum melihat nilai ulangannya yang bagus, merasa nyaman ketika kepalaku dia usap" tuturnya, sambil memainkan _strawberry parfait_ yang baru ia lahap sesendok. "Atau contoh sederhananya, ketika dia tersenyum. Karma-kun begitu mempesona di mataku"

Asano memperhatikan Rio yang kembali berbicara panjang lebar dengan (agak) malas, seraya melahap _dessert_ -nya yang sudah habis separuh. Putra tunggal Asano Gakuhou itu melihat wajah si gadis pirang yang tengah merona, terdapat semburat merah di pipinya ketika sedang membicarakan raja iblis di kelas E itu.

Rio kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Begitu juga dengan Isogai-kun. Aku juga merasakan nyaman yang selalu kurasakan ketika bersama Karma-kun" sambungnya. "Isogai-kun itu ramah, baik, dia selalu ada ketika teman-teman membutuhkan, ketua kelas yang bijaksana"

Asano sedikit tersindir ketika Rio menyebut Isogai itu bijaksana. Anak itu bisa lebih bijaksana dari ketua kelas kancrit itu kok!

"Senyuman Isogai-kun tak kalah manis dengan Karma-kun. Dia itu keren, apalagi setelah menampakkan sisi perhatiannya"

Asano terdiam. Ia gagal paham dengan cerita yang baru saja dituturkan Rio. Jadi intinya apa? Dia memilih Akabane Karma atau Isogai Yuuma?

"Intinya, kau merasa nyaman jika bersama mereka berdua?" Asano mencoba memastikan.

"Apa aku salah, jika memiliki perasaan seperti itu?" Rio kembali menghadap Asano. "Apa aku salah kalau aku merasa nyaman berada di dekat mereka? Apa aku salah kalau aku menyukai mereka berdua, menyayangi mereka berdua?" serunya sedikit emosi, tapi untung gadis itu bisa mengendalikan diri. "Apa aku salah kalau aku ingin mereka berdua?"

Asano menyandarkan punggungnya pada bantalan kursi di belakangnya. Lelah juga memasang tubuh tegap sambil mendengar cerita Rio yang panjangnya melebihi durasi film layar lebar. Seharusnya si surai oranye itu bisa sedikit lebih santai.

"Hmm, sebenarnya kau tidak salah, tapi—"

"Aku tidak mungkin memiliki mereka berdua. Yaa, aku tahu itu" potong Rio seenaknya.

Rio melahap _strawberry parfait_ yang masih sepenuhnya utuh. Selagi lawan bicaranya menghabiskan makanannya, Asano memutarkan otaknya untuk mencari solusi dari masalah si pirang.

Berniat untuk menyesatkan Rio yang sedang dirundung galau, sekarang malah ia yang kelewat penasaran.

"Sekarang, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Rio menopang dagunya. Lagi-lagi pertanyaan itu yang keluar. "Bagaimana ya? Aku—"

Rio menghentikan kalimatnya. Si pirang itu membatu tiba-tiba. Dalam pikirannya, secuil ingatan melesat tak kalah cepat dengan Koro-sensei. Hal itu sekaligus menjawab keganjalan yang sedari tadi mengganggunya.

Asano yang memandang Rio mendadak bingung. "Ada apa, Nakamura?"

"Asano-kun, kau belum menceritakan sesuatu kepadaku" ucap si pirang. Tangan ia lipat di atas meja, matanya menyipit tajam, bibirnya mengerucut sebal, menagih sesuatu yang seharusnya Asano beri.

Tapi apa yang harus ia beri?

"Apa yang harus aku ceritakan?"

"Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Sedari tadi hal ini menggangguku. Mengapa kau tahu kalau Karma dan Isogai mempunyai perasaan padaku?" serang Rio. Asano terkejut, meskipun ia tetap mempertahankan ekspresi datarnya. "Apa mereka mengatakan sesuatu padamu?"

Setetes peluh meluncur dari pelipis Asano. Diusapnya cairan itu, seraya berusaha menenangkan dirinya yang barusan tengah terkejut.

"Mereka tidak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya saja aku bisa membaca perasaan Isogai waktu itu" jelasnya, kemudian menyesap _coffee latte_ yang ia pesan.

"Waktu itu?"

"Ketika kalian bertiga belajar di perpustakaan. Aku menyaksikan pertengkaran kalian disana"

 _—_ _sebenarnya aku hanya mengintip sih._ Lanjut Asano dalam hati.

Rio membulatkan mulutnya. "Oh, begitu"

Asano melanjutkan ceritanya. "Setelah rapat selesai, aku mengikuti Isogai ke perpustakaan. Awalnya aku ingin memberika laporan tambahan, tapi saat aku melihat Isogai diam di depan pintu perpustakaan, aku panas-panasi saja dia!"

"Oh, begitu" Rio melahap kembali _parfait_ -nya. "Pantas saja Isogai-kun sangat marah, jadi itu ulahmu?"

"Hah? Ulahku?" protes Asano tak terima.

"Ya. Dan aku jadi kena separuh getahnya"

Rio kembali memasang ekspresi cemberutnya. Gadis itu terus menginterupsi Asano, hingga semu merah tertampak di wajahnya tanpa sadar.

Kalau dipikir-pikir gadis itu lucu juga ya?

"Sembarangan! Aku tidak melakukan apa—"

"Bercanda"

"Hah?"

"Bercanda"

Asano mengerjapkan matanya tak percaya. "Bercanda? Maksudmu?"

"Ya, bercanda" ucap Rio. "Mana mungkin Isogai-kun marah hanya karena itu?"

"Tapi dia benar-benar merasa kesal"

Rio menggelengkan kepalanya. "Isogai-kun tidak seperti itu. Seperti kata Karma-kun, dia itu baik"

"..."

"Penyebab dia marah besar itu, karena pertengkaran di perpustakaan beberapa waktu lalu. Semua itu salahku, karena gara-gara aku, Karma-kun dan anak kelas C itu bertengkar"

"..."

"Isogai-kun yang mengajakku belajar di perpustakaan menjelang mid semester, dan aku mengajak Karma-kun, jadi dia merasa kecewa karena kita malah membuat keributan, bukan belajar"

"Oh, jadi semua itu ulahmu? Bodohnya~" gurau si surai oranye. Dengan geram, Rio menggenggam pensil mekanik milik Asano, kemudian meluncurkannya tepat ke arah Ketua OSIS sekaligus ketua kelas A itu.

Asano menangkap pensil tersebut dengan sigap, sehingga hidung yang menjadi target si gadis pirang dapat terlindungi.

"Apa itu caramu mengembalikan barang milik orang lain?"

Rio memalingkan wajahnya sebal. "Hmm, padahal aku ingin menusuk hidungmu"

Asano terkekeh dalam hati. Ia tidak ingin tertangkap basah oleh Rio karena diam-diam menahan tawa.

Eh? Asano merona lagi!

"Selain itu, aku mendengar waktu Akabane mengatakan kau itu pacarnya. Dari situ aku menyangka kalau Akabane juga menyukaimu"

Lagi-lagi Rio ber-oh-ria. "Begitu rupanya"

Rio menghabiskan _strawberry parfait_ -nya. Asano hanya bertopang dagu sambil memandangi si pirang yang tengah menikmati hidangan yang telah disuguhkan sejak lama.

"Setelah kita mengobrol begini, bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya Asano.

"Perasaanku?" ulangnya sambil membersihkan sisa _cream_ yang mengotori wajahnya. "Bagaimana menjelaskannya ya?"

"Apa kau sudah mendapatkan pencerahan, atau kau sudah tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan nanti?"

"Sebenarnya aku masih belum memutuskan siapa yang akan kupilih" jawabnya. "Tapi aku sudah lebih tenang, dan aku tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan"

"Benarkah? Syukurlah"

Rio melirikkan matanya ke arah jam mewah yang terdapat di dinding restoran. Pukul 05.30. Sudah waktunya pulang.

"Asano-kun, sudah waktunya kita pulang" ucapnya sambil melipat secarik kertas yang ia gunakan saat bermain _game_ tadi.

"Sepertinya kau sudah kembali ceria"

"Benarkah?" Rio menolehkan kepalanya pada Ketua OSIS itu. "Kurasa ini semua juga berkatmu. Terima kasih, Asano-kun"

BLUUSSSHHH

Asano terkejut mendengar ucapan terima kasih yang tulus dan bernada ceria dari seorang Nakamura Rio. Kini Asano menyadari bahwa warna merah tengah menjalar di kulit wajahnya. Kali ini warnanya lebih pekat, tidak semu seperti sebelumnya. Iris violet Asano masih membelalak kaget, namun buru-buru ia memasang wajah datarnya sebelum Rio melihat muka meronanya.

"Sa-sama-sama" jawabnya terbata-bata.

"Asano-kun, aku punya permintaan untukmu"

"Permintaan?" Asano bingung. "Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Boleh aku pesan satu _parfait_ lagi untuk dibawa pulang? Makan di restoran ini sangat enak"

"Tidak"

"Heh? Mengapa begitu?"

"Salahmu sendiri karena tadi kau tidak tambah padahal aku menawari"

Rio mendadak lesu. Padahal tadi itu kesempatan langkanya untuk menguras uang Asano. Eh, bukannya ia matre atau bagaimana ya, tapi sungguh ia ketagihan. Asano juga tidak keberatan jika gadis itu memesan banyak makanan.

"Ayo pulang, Nakamura"

Setelah meraih tasnya, Asano dan Nakamura melangkah menuju pintu restoran.

"Asano-kun, kau tidak dijemput?"

Mendengar itu, Asano diam. Ia baru sadar kalau dirinya belum menghubungi supirnya untuk menjemputnya pulang. Bagaimana nih, Asano sudah terlanjur berjalan beberapa meter, tanggung kalau harus minta jemput.

Masalahnya ia tak mungkin menunggu jemputan di pinggir jalan yang ramai begini. Selain itu, Asano tidak suka menunggu.

"A-Ahh, aku lupa" Asano memalingkan wajah tampannya. Ia pura-pura menatap jalan raya yang mulai padat akan kendaraan. "Se-Sepertinya aku akan naik kendaraan umum"

"Wah?" Rio terkejut. "Seorang Asano Gakushuu, Ketua OSIS Kunugigaoka yang terhormat, mau naik kendaraan umum?"

"Berisik" peringatnya kesal. Rio terkekeh, dan itu membuat si surai oranye semakin jengkel. "Tidak ada yang melarangku menggunakan kendaraan umum"

Rio menghentikan tawanya sejenak. "Aku tahu. Hanya saja untuk orang kaya sepertimu ini cukup mengejutkan"

Asano melirik tajam ke arah Rio. "Lalu kenapa kau masih tertawa?"

"Tidak apa-apa, lucu saja"

Lagi-lagi Asano memalingkan wajahnya. "Terkutuk kau, anak kelas E!"

Rio masih belum mau menghentikan tawanya. Kesempatan baginya untuk melihat sisi lain dari Asano Gakushuu, dan itu membuatnya senang. Apalagi saat menjadi teman curhat yang tak terduga, putra tunggal kepala sekolahnya itu terlihat berbeda di netranya.

Wajarlah kalau si pirang masih mengeluarkan kekehannya.

Di sisi lain, Asano berjalan sambil memperhatikan jalan besar di sampingnya. Sebenarnya ia ingin menghindar dari Rio, karena saat ini wajahnya tengah merona.

 _Oh, jadi ini yang membuat Akabane dan Isogai menyukai dia?_ Ucap Asano dalam hati.

"Asano-kun, aku belok kanan ya?" pamit Rio.

"A-Ahh, ya"

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini, Asano-kun"

"Tidak usah dipikirkan"

"Lain kali kita makan disana lagi ya?"

Asano mengerutkan alisnya. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kapan lagi aku dapat traktir dari Ketua OSIS super sibuk dan arogan sepertimu"

"Sialan..." Asano geram. Ingin rasanya ia menjitak kepala pirang itu sekali saja.

Rio memasang senyum manisnya. Tak ada sedikit pun rasa bersalah yang tertampak pada wajah cantik itu, setelah mengatakan Asano arogan tentunya. Tak lama ia melambaikan tangannya, kemudian berjalan menjauhi pangeran lipan di hadapannya.

"Sampai jumpa, Asano-kun"

Asano hanya menjawab salam Rio dengan anggukan kepala. Kini gadis itu sudah tak terlihat lagi punggungnya. Asano menundukkan kepala, kemudian merogok saku celana abunya. Dikeluarkannya sebuah benda hitam berbentuk persegi yang disebut _smartphone_ , kemudian membuka aplikasi kontak. Ia berencana menghubungi seseorang.

"Sebaiknya aku meminta jemput sekarang"

.

.

.

Saat ini, Rio tengah termenung sambil menatap taburan bintang di langit malam. Pekerjaan rumahnya yang menumpuk itu telah selesai dikerjakan. Sekarang apa yang harus ia kerjakan?

Rio mengakhiri kegiatan bertopang dagunya. Tangannya meraih tas sekolah yang diletakkan tak jauh dari meja belajar. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan secarik kertas yang ia dapat dari Asano, menatap huruf demi huruf yang tercetak disana.

Jika nama 'Karma' dan 'Yuuma' dilihat terlalu lama, Rio menjadi semakin bingung. Ia merasa perasaan dalam dirinya milik dua individu yang saling bertolak belakang, yang satu ingin Akabane dan yang satu lagi ingin Isogai. Dan mereka saling berperang memperebutkan tubuh si gadis pirang.

"Karma... Yuuma..." gumam Rio.

Lagi-lagi ia menopangkan kembali dagunya. Kalau tadi ia hanya menatap langit, sekarang ia menatap kertas bekas _game_ tadi sore. Sayangnya, ia tidak menemukan titik cerah disana. Hatinya benar-benar galau sekarang.

"Kalau aku harus memilih, siapa yang aku pilih ya?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. "Mereka berdua memiliki kepribadian yang berbeda, tetapi sama-sama baik"

Ditatapnya kembali lamat-lamat kertas yang ia pegang. Masih belum ada keputusan yang ia buat, tetapi pikirannya malah melayang keluar rumah, mengingat kembali percakapan panjang dirinya dengan Asano Gakushuu.

 _Sebenarnya kau tidak salah._

Tiba-tiba si surai pirang mengingat kalimat Asano saat ia mengutarakan perasaannya.

"Oh ya, Asano-kun bilang aku tidak salah kalau punya perasaan seperti itu, jadi—"

Seolah sebuah bohlam dalam kepala Rio tengah menyala, kini gadis itu menemukan sebuah ide. Rasa galau dalam dirinya perlahan mulai menguap, meskipun masih ada suatu dilema dalam hatinya.

Kini Rio beranjak dari kursi belajarnya menuju kasur empuk yang terletak di sudut ruangan. Ia merebahkan diri disana, kemudian meraih guling berbalut sprei kuning di sebelahnya. Ditatapnya guling itu dengan intens. Detik berikutnya ia memeluknya, seolah benda panjang itu merupakan personifikasi dari Karma dan Isogai. Akibatnya ia kembali merasakan rasa hangat ketika tubuhnya didekap oleh dua sahabatnya itu.

"Karma-kun, Isogai-kun" gumamnya, masih dengan posisi memeluk guling. Jeda sejenak, ia pun menghembuskan napasnya pelan, kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya pada guling itu.

"Maaf..."

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

A/N : Memangnya kalau di restoran keluarga kayak gitu kita bisa pesan makanan buat dibawa pulang ya? Saya gak tau *lukirawarteg* XD

Tuh, berhubung Rio-nya lagi galau mau milih siapa jadi fanfic ini distop aja ya? XD *apa?* Kumohon ampuni aku *didemoreaders*

Chapter depan masih dalam proses produksi, gak janji bisa update kilat soalnya sekarang lagi sibuk sekolah. Ini juga baru mau UTS besok, baru mau! huhuhuhu sedih ;;;((((

Next Last Chapter : Dilemma!


	7. Dilemma!

In Dilemma #7

—Dalam pesan singkat—

Karma : Isogai-kun, aku ada permintaan untukmu

Isogai : Permintaan apa?

Karma : Aku ingin bertarung

Isogai : Untuk apa?

Karma : Untuk menaklukan hati Nakamura

Isogai : Tapi, bagaimana kalau Nakamura tahu? Aku takut dia marah besar

Karma : Kita rahasiakan ini. Kalau sampai ketahuan, kita harus siap menanggung resikonya

Isogai : Tapi bagaimana kalau seandainya aku menolak?

Karma : Nakamura akan jadi milikku!

Isogai : Tidak akan kubiarkan! Aku terima tantanganmu, Karma

.

.

.

Assassination Classroom/Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Matsui Yuusei

In Dilemma © shichigatsudesu

Last Chapter : Dilemma!

.

.

.

Saat ini Rio tengah merenung di kursinya yang berjarak satu bangku dari meja guru. Waktu masih pagi, dan di kelas bobrok itu hanya ada dirinya dan Okano Hinata yang baru saja tiba. Okano segera meletakkan tasnya di bangku depan Rio, kemudian menatap si pirang yang sedang memegang secarik kertas.

"Rio-chan?" panggil Okano. "Sedang apa kau?"

Terkejut dengan panggilan si surai hitam, Rio segera melipat asal kertas itu lalu ia letakkan di kolong meja.

"Hi-Hinata-chan? Bikin kaget saja" Rio memegangi dada sebelah kirinya, merasakan detakan jantungnya yang mendadak bergerak cepat.

"Hmm?" Okano hanya menatap sahabatnya setengah bingung. "Sedang apa kau?"

"Tidak, aku hanya melamun—"

BRAK!

Seseorang membukakan pintu kelas dengan agak kasar, membuat Rio dan Okano menoleh ke arah pelaku pembuka pintu tadi.

"Selamat pagi, semuanya"

Rio dan Okano menyapa balik Isogai Yuuma, orang yang membukakan pintu kelas E. Jelaslah mereka melakukan itu, berhubung saat ini hanya ada si pirang dan si gesit yang berada di dalam kelas.

"Selamat pagi, Isogai-kun"

Tiba-tiba mereka bertiga mendengar suara napas terengah-engah. Semakin lama suara itu semakin jelas.

Tak lama kepala merah milik Akabane Karma menyembul dari balik pintu kelas. Bertetes-tetes peluh berjatuhan dari kulit wajahnya.

"Sial, aku kalah cepat"

"Hmm?" Isogai menoleh ke belakang, menatap Karma yang kelelahan sehabis berlari.

Si _ikemen_ itu mengerti apa maksud kalimat si surai merah barusan, hanya saja ia tetap memasang ekspresi wajah tenang seperti biasanya. Hatinya menduga, ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan ajakan bertarung yang ia ajukan semalam. Kalau begitu, Isogai sudah unggul satu poin dari Karma.

Sedangkan Rio dan Okano yang mendengar kalimat pertama Karma hari ini hanya bisa menganga. Mereka gagal paham dengan murid absen satu itu.

Sementara itu, suara langkah kaki dengan tempo yang cepat mengisi keheningan yang masih terdapat di gedung lama Kunugigaoka. Sesekali lantai kayu itu menimbulkan suara decit yang agak keras, sehingga dapat merasuki indera pendengaran Rio, Okano, Isogai, dan Karma.

"Karma-kun, kenapa kau tiba-tiba lari? Apa ada sesuatu?"

Suara terengah Nagisa mengejutkan penghuni kelas E yang sudah datang lebih dulu. Sedangkan Karma yang namanya disebut menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Nagisa-kun" kemudian Karma menoleh ke arah Isogai. "Selanjutnya aku tidak akan kalah, Isogai-kun"

Isogai hanya tersenyum mendengar ancaman seperti itu. Ia tak ingin menunjukkan ekspresi jengkel dan semangat membunuhnya di depan Rio, Okano, dan Nagisa yang tidak tahu menahu soal pertarungan itu. Si _ikemen_ pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju bangkunya yang terletak tepat di samping kanan gadis tergesit di kelas 3-E itu.

Bagaimana dengan Rio, Okano, dan Nagisa? Mereka bertiga hanya saling tatap, tidak mengerti dengan atmosfer yang tengah menyelimuti Karma dan Isogai. Mereka memilih untuk diam saja.

.

.

.

—Jam pelajaran 1 – Matematika—

"Karma-kun, kerjakan soal ini di papan tulis" perintah Koro-sensei setibanya ia di bangku Karma dengan Mach 20-nya.

Karma mengambil kapur yang disodorkan Koro-sensei, kemudian menggoreskan angka demi angka yang akan membentuk pecahan dengan angka yang sudah dirasionalkan.

"Sempurna, Karma-kun" puji gurita kuning itu setelah kembali ke mejanya di depan kelas. "Kau menyelesaikannya dengan cepat seperti biasa"

Karma hanya menyeringai selama perjalanannya menuju bangku kesayangannya. Dengan kecepatan 20 Mach-nya, Koro-sensei menulis soal kedua.

"Selanjutnya, kerjakan soal ini, Mimura—"

"Sensei" tiba-tiba Isogai mengangkat tangannya. "Biar aku yang mengerjakan soalnya"

Koro-sensei terkejut. Mimura yang berada di belakang si _ikemen_ menghembuskan napas lega, sedangkan murid lainnya membelalakkan iris mata mereka. Sejak kapan Isogai tertarik dengan soal matematika?

"Hmm, baiklah, Isogai-kun"

Isogai-pun mengerjakan soal kedua yang baru saja dibuat beberapa detik lalu. Tak butuh waktu lama, si _ikemen_ meletakkan kapur yang telah ia gunakan. Soal matematika telah ia selesaikan.

"Luar biasa, Isogai-kun. Kau juga bisa menjawab soal ini dengan cepat dan—"

Koro-sensei menggantungkan kalimatnya. Hal ini membuat Isogai menghentikan senyum dan langkahnya yang semula ia gerakkan menuju bangkunya. Tentakel kuning itu menyentuh kepala bulatnya, menimbulkan bunyi boing dengan intensitas yang rendah.

"Hmm, Isogai-kun" panggil Koro-sensei. Kemudian tentakelnya menyentuh jawaban Isogai yang tertulis disana. "Kau salah mengalikan ini. Seharusnya tiga kali tiga itu sembilan, bukan enam"

Seketika Karma meledakkan tawanya, tidak terlalu keras karena ia tidak ingin melewati batas. Murid kelas E lain _sweatdrop_ memandangi Karma yang terkekeh dengan keteledoran ketua kelas mereka, termasuk Rio. Sebuah perempatan muncul di dahi Isogai.

"Ceroboh"

Isogai mendapati perempatan lain yang muncul memenuhi kepalanya. Ia kelewat kesal.

—Jam pelajaran 3 – memasak—

"Biar aku yang memotong lobak-lobak ini. Kalian kupas kentang dan bahan lainnya ya?" perintah Isogai. Sedangkan Okano, Mimura, dan Hayami yang satu kelompok dengan si _ikemen_ mengangguk setuju.

"Tapi lobak ini banyak. Kau tidak mungkin bisa mengerjakannya sendiri, Isogai-kun" ucap Rio, yang kebetulan satu kelompok juga dengannya. "Biar aku bantu"

"Baiklah"

Di ujung kelas bobrok itu, Karma mendelik sebal karena tidak bisa satu kelompok dengan sang pujaan hati. Sambil memotong bawang bombay, Karma menyesali dirinya yang mendapat tempat duduk yang jauh dari Rio.

"Wah, hebat. Kau bisa memotong lobak dengan cepat, Isogai-kun" kagum Rio. Jarinya memungut satu lembar lobak yang telah di potong si _ikemen_. "Selain itu, potongan lobak ini sangat rapi"

"Kau memujiku berlebihan, Nakamura"

Karma mempertajam lirikkannya ke arah kelompok dua yang berada di depan sana, terutama Isogai. Entah kenapa ia merasa tidak senang dengan pujian yang terlontar dari gadis itu untuk saingannya. Kemudian tangan kanannya melampiaskan rasa cemburunya itu dengan mengiris bawang bombay sebanyak-banyaknya.

SSRRRRTTTT

"Akh!" teriak Karma tiba-tiba sembari membanting pelan pisau yang digenggamnya.

"Karma, kenapa?" tanya Chiba panik.

Karma tak menggubris pertanyaan Chiba. Ia memasukkan jari telunjuknya ke dalam mulutnya, menghisap cairan merah yang mengalir lewat luka irisnya. Si surai merah mundur satu langkah, menjauhi meja agar darah segarnya tak menetes mengenai sayur-sayurannya.

"Bodohnya..." Sugaya bergumam. "Jangan melamun saat memasak, dan kita tidak membutuhkan bawang sebanyak itu. Seharusnya kau sedikit lebih santai, Karma"

Karma mendecak, masih dengan mulut yang mengemut jarinya. Ia pun melangkah keluar kelas untuk mengambil plester.

—Jam pelajaran 5 – olahraga—

Isogai dan Maehara mencoba berlatih satu sama lain untuk meningkatkan kemampuan pisau mereka. Sambil menunggu Karasuma-sensei yang sedang diserang oleh murid lain, mereka berdua terpaksa menjadi _rival_. Tidak selamanya mereka bisa berduet untuk membunuh Koro-sensei, sehingga latihan ini juga bertujuan untuk meningkatkan kemampuan berpisau individu mereka.

BRAK!

"Kenapa, Isogai?" tanya Maehara panik, begitu melihat sahabatnya tiba-tiba terduduk di lapangan.

"Aku tidak melihat ada batu disini" Isogai memungut benda yang dimaksud, kemudian melemparkannya ke arah bak pasir di tepi lapangan.

"Isogai-kun"

Seseorang memanggil. Sang empunya nama segera menoleh, begitu pun si surai kecokelatan. Isogai tampak terkejut begitu melihat Karma yang menatapnya dengan wajah serius.

Isogai berusaha untuk tenang. "Ada apa, Karma?"

"Ayo kita berpasangan"

Isogai dan Maehara sama-sama terkejut, hanya saja si _ikemen_ berhasil menutupi perasaannya itu. Detik berikutnya ia bangkit dan menganggukkan pelan kepalanya.

"Aku mengerti, Karma" jawabnya. Isogai melangkah mendekati Karma. "Ayo kita ke tengah lapangan"

Maehara hanya bisa menatap punggung Karma dan Isogai yang perlahan mulai menjauh. Di atas kepalanya terdapat tiga buah tanda tanya, menandakan bahwa anak itu benar-benar bingung.

"Maehara?"

Maehara menoleh, mendapati Okano yang tengah menatapnya bingung.

"Okano" serunya. "Ada apa?"

"Apa kau tahu apa yang terjadi dengan mereka?"

Maehara hening sesaat. Ia berusaha mencari jawaban dari pertanyaan si surai hitam.

"Tidak tahu" dalam sekejap, Maehara memasang seringai jahilnya. "Kita selidiki saja"

Bingo! Okano baru saja akan mengatakan kalimat itu.

"Ayo, aku penasaran"

.

.

.

"Sudah cukup, Touka-chan. Aku lelah"

Nakamura meluruskan kaki-kakinya, kemudian ia mengibaskan kaos olahraga yang ia kenakan. Peluh telah sepenuhnya membanjiri tubuh si pirang, ditambah dengan kerongkongannya yang begitu kering keronta. Barusan ia tidak meminum banyak air. Sial, Rio menyesal sekarang.

"Yaah, Rio-chan..." Yada Touka memelas. Gadis kuncir kuda itu ingin berlatih pisau dengannya, karena semua orang sudah memiliki pasangan untuk bertarung.

Tap... tap... tap...

"Rio-chan!" panggil seseorang dengan lantang dan terdengar panik. Otomatis Rio dan Yada menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Hinata-chan?" mereka berdua menyadari perasaan panik yang menjalar di sekujur tubuh Okano. "Ada apa?"

"Karma, Isogai, mereka—" Okano menghela napas. Kini dadanya masih tak stabil karena habis berlari. "Rio-chan, kau harus hentikan mereka"

Dengan segera, Rio segera bangkit dari posisinya semula, kemudian melangkah menuju tengah lapangan, lokasi dimana Karma dan Isogai berada disana.

"Aku tidak mengerti, tapi ayo kita bantu Rio, Hinata-chan" ucap Yada semangat, kemudian berlari mengekori Rio di belakang.

.

.

.

Suara gesekan udara dan pisau karet terdengar jelas di telinga Akabane Karma dan Isogai Yuuma. Tujuan mereka hanya satu : melukai lawan. Meskipun hanya menggunakan pisau yang sama sekali tidak memberikan efek pada mereka, akan tetapi membuat lawan lelah dan menyerah merupakan salah satu strategi mereka—

—untuk memperebutkan Nakamura Rio.

"Kenapa kau menyukai Nakamura?"

"Kenapa? Mengapa kau menanyakan itu padaku?"

"Karena aku ingin tahu alasanmu"

"Bukankah kau juga begitu, Karma? Mengapa kau tidak bertanya pada diri sendiri?"

"Ada banyak alasanku menyukai Nakamura. Aku senang berada di dekatnya. Aku sedih ada laki-laki lain di sebelahnya"

"Lalu kau ingin berkelahi denganku agar aku bisa menyingkir dari Nakamura?"

Hening sesaat. Karma belum menjawab pertanyaan Isogai. Menyerang, menangkis, mengayunkan pisau, hanya itu yang mereka lakukan sekarang.

"Apa aku akan menyerah begitu saja? Meskipun kau berusaha menyingkirkanku, aku takkan menyerah semudah itu"

"Tekadmu kuat sekali, Isogai-kun. Apa kau yakin bisa melampauiku?"

"Aku telah menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan Nakamura. Sudah pasti dia akan merasa nyaman denganku"

"Jangan bercanda! Apa kau pikir aku tak pernah bersamanya?"

"Memangnya pernah?"

"Tentu saja. Dia pernah menemaniku belanja"

"Apa!?"

Isogai tercekat, pergerakannya mulai memelan sehingga tubuhnya membuka celah yang begitu besar. Hal ini dimanfaatkan oleh Karma, dan... BUK!

Benar saja, Karma meninju perut Isogai sehingga si surai hitam harus gugur untuk sementara.

"Karma..." rintih si _ikemen_ sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Isogai-kun, aku ingin memperjelas peraturannya"

Isogai berusaha bangkit dari posisi jatuhnya. Pukulan itu cukup keras, bersyukur ia selalu berolahraga— latihan membunuh di sekolah. Setidaknya ia bisa sedikit lebih tahan.

"Siapapun yang kalah— kelelahan atau menyerah, dia harus berhenti menyukai Nakamura"

Setitik peluh menetes dari pelipis Isogai. Otaknya ia paksa untuk menentukan jawaban yang akan ia gunakan.

 **Ya atau tidak?**

"Baiklah" akhirnya Isogai menyetujui. "Kalau begitu, kita lanjutkan ini"

Isogai maju duluan. Karma tak ambil pusing dan langsung menyerang. Kini mereka kembali pada kegiatan awal. Saling melukai, dan ini lebih berbahaya dibanding sebelumnya. Mereka bukan hanya menggunakan pisau karet, tetapi mereka juga menggunakan tangan kosong mereka.

Jika mereka terdesak, mereka akan menggunakan pukulan atau tendangan agar mereka dapat mempertahankan serangan pisaunya. Saat ini saja, Karma dan Isogai sudah memiliki beberapa luka memar karena serangan tangan kosong yang mereka dapatkan. Seluruh siswa kelas 3-E yang menyadari bahwa mereka tengah bertengkar hanya bisa menatap ngeri mereka berdua.

Ini bukan lagi bertengkar biasa. Ini benar-benar perkelahian.

"Karma-kun, Isogai-kun, hentikan!" teriak Rio yang baru tiba di area pertandingan.

"Menyerahlah, Isogai-kun. Aku pandai berkelahi, dan aku tak ingin melukaimu lebih dari ini"

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan menyerah"

"Karma-kun! Isogai-kun!" lagi-lagi teriakan si pirang mereka abaikan.

"Kau yakin? Kalau begitu, aku akan mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuanku dan—"

"KARMA, YUUMA, HENTIKAN!"

Mendengar teriakan Rio yang lantang dan menyentak itu, Karma dan Isogai segera mengakhiri perkelahian mereka. Keduanya terkejut, apalagi melihat ekspresi Rio saat ini.

Wajah merah padam. Dada kempas kempis. Napas tak karuan. Tatapan tajam nan menusuk. Nakamura Rio, sedang marah besar.

"Karma, Yuuma, kalian sungguh kekanak-kanakkan" ucap Rio.

Karma dan Isogai masih belum meredakan rasa terkejut mereka. Pasalnya Rio menghilangkan embel-embel '-kun' dalam nama mereka. Selain itu, si pirang memanggil Isogai dengan nama depannya. Ini sungguh tidak biasa.

Apa itu salah satu ciri, kalau Nakamura Rio tengah marah besar?

"Nakamura..."

"Apa? Masih mau berkelahi?"

Isogai segera membantah. "Tidak. Itu tidak—"

Rio melangkah mendekati Karma dan Isogai. Iris mata mereka membelalak, apalagi setelah Rio mencengkeram pergelangan tangan mereka.

"Ikut aku!"

Dengan sejumlah tanda tanya di kepala mereka, Karma dan Isogai terpaksa melangkah membuntuti Rio yang entah akan membawa mereka kemana. Inginnya sih bertanya, tetapi suasana hati si pirang sekarang sedang tidak memungkinkan. Diam disaat seperti ini merupakan pilihan terbaik.

"Okano" panggil Maehara. Yang dipanggil menoleh, kemudian menatap si surai kecokelatan seolah bertanya 'apa?'.

"Ayo awasi mereka"

Okano mengangguk, kemudian mereka berlari diam-diam mengikuti mereka bertiga.

.

.

.

Rio membawa Karma dan Isogai ke tempat dimana waktu itu Rio menangis setelah menerima hasil ujian, dan Isogai menyatakan perasaannya pada si pirang.

Mengapa harus disini?

"Nakamura" Isogai mulai bersuara. "Apa ada yang ingin kau bicarakan... dengan kami?" entah kenapa ia merasa gugup.

Rio menarik napas panjang, kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan. Si gadis pirang sudah siap menyampaikan perasaannya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Mengapa kalian bisa berkelahi seperti itu?" tanya si pirang. Karma dan Isogai bungkam, belum mau membuka mulut mereka.

"Kenapa kalian diam saja? Ayo jawab"

Rio mulai mendesak. Hal ini membuat keduanya merasa tertekan.

"Begini, Nakamura. Kami—"

"Maaf" ucap Karma tiba-tiba. Sontak Rio dan Isogai terkejut mendengarnya.

"Karma-kun?"

"Ini semua salahku" Karma membungkuk kecil. "Aku yang memulai perkelahian"

"Karma?" Isogai mendekati Karma, kemudian ia menegakkan kembali tubuhnya. "Tunggu dulu. Ini salahku juga"

"Apa yang salah darimu, Isogai? Jelas-jelas aku yang mengajakmu duluan"

"Tapi aku menerima ajakanmu. Kalau aku tidak egois, aku bisa saja menolaknya"

"Cukup, cukup, aku tidak ingin maaf dari kalian" Rio melerai. Nada bicaranya tak lagi tinggi dan menyentak. Suaranya sudah kembali normal. "Aku hanya ingin tahu alasan kalian berkelahi, itu saja"

Karma dan Isogai megheningkan cipta. Otaknya sama-sama mereka paksa bekerja untuk mencari kalimat yang akan mereka gunakan sebagai alasan.

"Sebenarnya, kami berkelahi karena... kami ingin menarik perhatianmu, Nakamura" jelas Isogai. Rio tidak terlihat puas dengan alasan itu, sehingga Karma dan Isogai kembali menjelaskan alasan mereka melakukan itu.

"Mungkin kau sadar kalau tingkah kita begitu aneh, sejak tadi pagi" kini giliran Karma yang menjelaskan. "Kita ingin membuatmu memilih, siapa yang bisa membuatmu tertarik, siapa yang bisa membuatmu terpesona"

Rio menundukkan kepala. Tubuhnya bergetar kecil, entah karena apa.

"Dengan kata lain, kami berkelahi untuk memperebutkanmu. Kami ingin kau menjadi milik salah satu dari kami" Isogai menambahkan.

"Maka dari itu kita minta maaf" untuk yang kedua kalinya, Karma membungkuk kecil. "Maafkan—"

"Kenapa..." Rio berbicara. Suaranya bergetar, terdengar parau di telinga si surai merah dan si surai hitam. "Kenapa kalian melakukan itu? Kenapa..."

Karma kembali ke posisi semula, kemudian iris tembaganya menatap wajah Rio yang menunduk.

Setetes air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mata si pirang, membuat mata Karma berakomodasi maksimum. Isogai sudah melakukannya lebih dulu. Kemudian Rio menengadahkan wajahnya, membuat keduanya semakin tercekat.

"Kenapa kalian melakukan itu? Apa itu menguntungkan?" Rio mulai terisak. "Tahukah kalian, apa yang aku rasakan setelah kalian jujur soal perasaan kalian?"

"..."

"Aku **dilema**. Banyak sekali yang aku rasakan tapi aku tak tahu mana yang harus aku pilih, mana pilihan yang tidak akan menyakiti perasaan kalian"

"Nakamura, aku—"

"Aku terkejut ketika kalian mengatakan kalau kalian mencintaiku" Rio memotong kalimat Isogai. "Disitu aku bingung apa yang harus aku lakukan. Dan saat itu, Asano-kun muncul dan membuatku semakin bingung lagi"

"Asano?" Karma dan Isogai bergumam bersamaan.

"Aku berkata pada Asano-kun kalau aku sayang Karma-kun, aku sayang Isogai-kun. Lalu aku tanya 'apa aku salah punya perasaan seperti itu?'. Kemudian Asano-kun jawab 'sebenarnya kau tidak salah'. Karena itulah..."

"..."

"Karena itulah, aku punya perasaan yang sama seperti kalian. Aku cinta Karma-kun dan Isogai-kun. Aku tidak bisa memilih salah satu dari kalian, tapi aku harus membuat keputusan"

"Nakamura, jangan memaksakan dirimu" peringat Karma. "Kau tidak perlu—"

"TAPI!" lagi-lagi Rio memotong. "Aku sadar kalau aku tidak mungkin memiliki kalian berdua. Aku juga tidak bisa memilih salah satu, karena perasaanku pada Karma-kun sama besarnya dengan perasaanku pada Isogai-kun. Maka dari itu..."

Jeda sesaat. Karma dan Isogai hanya bisa memandangi Rio yang makin terisak. Air mata yang meluncur semakin deras, bahkan meskipun wajahnya tertutup rambut pirangnya, mereka bisa menebak kalau wajah Rio telah sepenuhnya basah oleh air mata.

"Karma, Yuuma—"

Lagi-lagi keduanya terkejut, khususnya Isogai yang telah diubah panggilannya oleh Rio. Mereka merasa jantung mereka berdetak kencang, napas seakan sesak, harap-harap cemas menyelimuti tubuh mereka. Apa yang akan dikatakan gadis itu?

"—maaf"

Benar saja. Keduanya tercekat. Karma dan Isogai masih menatap Rio yang tak kunjung menegakkan kepalanya.

"Nakamura..." Isogai memanggil nama si pirang dengan lirih. "Bisakah kau jelaskan lebih detail?"

Setelah Isogai meminta, Rio mengangkat wajahnya. Benar saja. Kulit wajahnya sudah basah karena air mata. Perlahan si pirang mengembangkan seulas senyum.

Senyum yang menyakitkan. Pikir Karma dan Isogai.

"Aku tidak bisa membalas perasaan kalian berdua. Sekalipun aku juga mencintai kalian, aku hanya bisa memendamnya. Aku tidak bisa memiliki kalian sekaligus. Jika aku memilih salah satu, pasti yang satunya akan tersakiti. Aku tidak ingin seperti itu"

"Jadi, intinya kau..." Karma pura-pura polos, padahal ia tahu kalau keputusan gadis itu tidak baik untuknya.

Kemudian Rio mengusap kedua pipinya, menghilangkan jejak air mata yang membekas di wajah cantik si pirang. Ia pun tersenyum. Kini senyumannya lebih lebar dari sebelumnya.

" **Tidak memilih salah satu di antara kalian merupakan pilihan yang terbaik saat ini"** jawab Rio, kemudian memandangi Karma dan Isogai bergantian.

Isogai dan Karma balas menatap Rio, yang tersenyum kepada mereka. Senyuman yang ini, jauh lebih lebar, lebih tulus, dan terasa hangat dibanding sebelumnya. Tetapi di sisi lain, terselip sebuah kekhawatiran di dalam hati pihak laki-laki.

"Nakamura, apa kau yakin?" tanya Isogai. "Jika kau memendam perasaanmu, bukankah itu malah membuatmu tersakiti?"

Rio menggeleng pelan. "Meskipun aku tersakiti, selagi kalian baik-baik saja, aku juga akan baik-baik" jawabnya.

"Kalau begitu, lebih baik kau memilih salah satu dari kami" usul Karma sedikit emosi setelah mendengar jawaban masokis dari si pirang. "Tak masalah jika kau lebih memilih Isogai daripada aku"

"Karma-kun" Rio menanggapi dengan cepat. "Aku tak ingin menyakiti orang lain"

Karma bungkam. Tak ada lagi cara untuk beradu argumen dengan Rio. Keputusan gadis itu sudah bulat. Baik Karma maupun Isogai, tak ada yang bisa mengubah keinginan Rio.

"Karma. Yuuma" panggil Rio. Murid absen satu dan dua pun menoleh ke arah sumber suara. "Aku tidak bisa membalas perasaan kalian. Maafkan aku"

Rio membungkukkan badannya sedikit, sama seperti yang Karma lakukan sebelumnya. Si berandal cerdas dan si _ikemen_ menghela napas, bingung apa yang harus mereka lakukan.

"Nakamura, tidak usah membungkuk segala" Isogai menegakkan tubuh si pirang. "Kalau menurutmu itu pilihan yang terbaik, apa boleh buat. Kami akan terima. Benar begitu, Karma?"

Karma mengangguk kecil. "Kau tidak usah merasa bersalah. Anggap saja ini sebagai resiko kami"

"Kalian..." Rio kembali meneteskan air mata, melihat Karma dan Isogai yang begitu baik kepadanya.

"Nakamura, jangan menangis lagi" cegah Karma. Rio segera menyeka air matanya. Ia tak ingin Karma dan Isogai mengkhawatirkannya lagi.

"Karma. Yuuma. Terima kasih" Rio memasang senyumannya. "Terima kasih, karena kalian mencintaiku. Maaf aku menyakiti perasaan kalian"

"Sudahlah, Nakamura" ucap Karma. "Lupakan apa yang terjadi hari ini, lupakan perasaanmu untuk kami"

Isogai mengangguk setuju. "Kami akan berusaha untuk berhenti mengejarmu, jadi jangan pikirkan kami lagi"

"Benarkah?"

"Ya" jawab Isogai, sedangkan Karma hanya mengangguk.

Rio tersenyum. "Terima kasih"

"Ya, Nakamura" kini Karma yang menjawab. "Kau sudah banyak mengucapkan terima kasih hari ini"

"Kalau begitu, aku ingin memberikan sesuatu untuk kalian"

"Sesuatu?" Isogai bingung. "Apa itu?"

Rio berjalan mendekati mereka. Pertama ia mendekati Karma.

CUP! Satu kecupan mendarat di pipi Karma.

CUP! Satu kecupan mendarat di pipi Isogai.

Rio kembali menundukkan kepala. Wajahnya memerah. Kemudian si pirang tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Karma, Yuuma"

Rio mengambil langkah seribu, meninggalkan Karma dan Isogai yang wajahnya telah berganti warna menjadi merah. Keduanya mematung di tempat. Atmosfer begitu sunyi, hanya suara detak jantung masing-masing yang menyapa gendang telinga mereka.

Kisah cinta tiga orang jenius di kelas 3-E. Masing-masing memiliki suatu dilema. Mengungkapkan atau merelakan? Dan sepertinya mereka memilih untuk merelakan perasaan cinta mereka.

.

.

.

"Waaahhhh" gumam Okano dan Maehara bersamaan. Wajah mereka ikut merona setelah menyaksikan Karma dan Isogai yang mendapat hadiah kecupan dari Rio.

"Rio-chan ternyata berani juga" komentar Okano. Maehara melirikkan matanya pada gadis mungil di sampingnya.

"Kau mau seperti itu juga, Okano?"

PLAK!

"Jangan bodoh, Maehara!" Okano menampar kepala Maehara dengan kesal. Bisa-bisanya si surai kecokelatan itu mengeluarkan kalimat tanya seperti itu dengan polosnya.

Maehara memegangi kepalanya. "Sakit tahu, Okano"

Okano tak menggubris Maehara. Ia pun bangkit dari posisi jongkoknya. Si _cassanova_ membuntuti dari belakang.

"Ayo pergi dari sini. Pertunjukkan mereka sudah selesai"

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

A/N : YEEEHHHEEE UTS-NYA SELESAII! *eh* maksudnya In Dilemma-nya yang selesai ffiiuuhhh... ;;;;))))

Saya berhasil buat longfic sampai END, tapi entah dapet hurt/comfortnya atau gak karena saya gak jago buat alur yang sad ending dan bikin nyeesss gitu. Yaah, paling gak saya berhasil nyebarin NTR di fic ini. Maapin aku ya Asano, kamu jadi korban :""(((

Makasih banyak yang udah jadi pembaca setia(?) dari awal chapter sampai sekarang, apalagi yang sempat review juga panjang lebar ngomong bla bla bla makasih banget! Ini longfict pertama saya yang akhirnya bisa tuntas dan saya seneng banget(?)! ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU *bungkuk bareng Karma, Rio, Yuuma* XD

Tapi meskipun udah END, rencananya saya punya Chapter Extra In Dilemma yang bakal di posting kapan-kapan(?), tapi pisah judul karena genre dan tokoh utama yang dibahas beda.

Sedikit bocoran aja ya, rencananya ada dua chapter extra yang bakal dibuat :

Chapter extra yang pertama saya pakai pair KaruIso. Ceritanya ini lanjutan dari chapter 2 yang Karma beli wasabi sama mustard di supermarket, yang ditemenin Rio itu loh~

Chapter extra yang kedua saya pakai pair MaeKaho. Chapter ini nyeritain Kaho yang mau balikin rompi Isogai eh malah ketemu Maehara, dan begitulah (cuplikannya udah ada di chapter 4).

SEKALI LAGI MAKASIH BANYAK BUAT YANG BACA DAN SUKA SAMA FIC INI. MAAF BUAT SEMUA KEKURANGAN YANG ADA. *dan maaf karena tiba-tiba capslock jebol XD*

Sampai jumpa di Chapter Extra In Dilemma. Ja nee~


End file.
